The Call
by Sand Dun
Summary: Forced to revolt from warlord Dong Zhou to save Zhang Liao, Lu Bu and his friend must survive the harshness of cruel fate. China is at war. A once unified, land now torn. Who will accept the Generals among their ranks? A rose will bloom among the carnage. Lu Bu x Zhang Liao
1. A Feeling

Darkness. It fills his vision. Shouts. They fill his ears. Blood. It fills his mouth. Earth. It presses against his face.

A firm hand grips his shoulder, turning him over. A figure, shadowy and blurry, hovers over him. Enemy? His senses are too blurry to tell. The form holds a weapon above him. A shout is heard. A warning? Perhaps, but this is form obviously intends to kill him.

His hand shuffles threw the dirt. His weapon, where is it? There. His hand grasps the hilt. Flinging the axe toward his enemy, he hears shrieking. Pain. It is what saves him now and kills his enemy. The shadowy figure disappears from his view.

Breathing; it is difficult. Standing, he looks around. Their forces overwhelm the enemy's. All was persuading well then this? Keeping his balance upon his unsure legs is challenging. Another shadowy form approaches him.

Lu Bu. His vision is clear enough to allow him that knowledge. His hearing, too, is suddenly returning. Why is Lu Bu angry? His words hold aggression. He tries to mouth words, but only spits blood. Pain. It is now his enemy. It is a struggle to stay upright. Such agony. No matter, they must finish this battle. He stumbles forward unintentionally.

Strong arms hold him. Wet cool armor presses against his face. "Zhang Liao! Get up," orders that assertive voice he knows only too well. He can't. His senses once more fade from him. But darkness, this time, engulfs him.

-0-

Hands hastily remove his armor. Pain envelops, as buckles are undone. Such pain it brings him to consciousness. Who holds him? His vision is too unfocused to tell. Blurry dark figures loom over him. His armor is striped off.

He struggles to speak, but no words come. Blood flows into his mouth. Turning himself onto his side he coughs out the iron tasting liquid. Those hands force him onto his back once more. Then horrid agony fuels in his chest. He falters into darkness once more.

-0-

Lu Bu curses quietly. Walking at a brisk pace he approaches Dong Zhou. He is mounted upon his horse at the back of the forces. Though the enemy no longer threatens them, he is still reluctant to approach the carnage. It is not the gore that worries Dong Zhou it is the being killed. With such feats to rule China, the man obviously plans to live a long prosperous life no matter the lives he sends to ruins in doing so.

The warlord requested Lu Bu give him a field report, of which he never has asked for before. The intent of impressing his new Concubine Diao Chan is obvious. Why bother? The swine would have his way anyway. Lu Bu angrily thinks. Of course why did the swine accept such a flower into their ranks? This confuses Lu Bu. The man's sexual interests in men have been known. What use would a woman be to such a man?

It is not matter for him to puzzle over Lu Bu decides. If Dong Zhou wishes to torment both genders so be it. "My son," Dong Zhou says when The Flying General approaches. "The battle, tell me of your glory."

Truly the man before him is no better than his last 'Father'. Sweat beads roll down Dong Zhou's face. His face still bears grease upon it from his most recent meal, and wine stains upon his clothing. Disgusted with the very man before him who calls himself his Father, Lu Bu begins.

-0-

Awakening to the feeling of something damp being pressed upon his lips, Zhang Liao sees a young serving maiden before him. She dampens his dry chapped lips with a wet cloth. Upon seeing his waking she sets the cloth on the bedside table, the sound of liquid splashing fill his ears. "Where am I?" he manages to croak. His voice... it is so hoarse. His throat aches from being dry. "Fan Song Castle Lord Zhang Liao," the woman replies. Lifting a cup to his lips she gently says, "Drink my lord." Grateful for a cure to his parched throat, Zhang Liao drinks the water eagerly.

Shifting to move to more comfort, the General feels sudden great pain. Clenching his teeth he pulls down the blanket that clothes his body. White linen covers his upper chest. Red seeps threw the material in some sections. "I will bring you a meal if you allow my lord," the maiden says suddenly reminding him of her presence. "Yes… Thank you," Zhang Liao replies. His mind is elsewhere. Heedless to the maiden as she exits the room, he studies his surrounding. Fan Song Castle indeed. He lies in his room upon his bed. What of the battle? Surely Lord Lu Bu was able to complete the task set before him without his aid.

A doctor assesses his wounds when he finishes his meal. Fretting greatly over the General's bandages, Zhang Liao finally dismisses him as he grows tired if his prying in paining areas. Left to his quiet thoughts, Zhang Liao dazes off into sleep.

Dawn awakens him. The same maiden comes to serve him. She once more relinquishes his thirst and appetite. Lord Lu Bu still does not visit him. Perhaps he dishonored himself greatly or the fearsome General is merely following Lord Dong Zhou's biding.

Unusually impatience lying idle in his bed, Zhang Liao tests his strength the next day when he still sees no sign of his lord. Despite the doctor's constant fussing over him moving, Zhang Liao walks to his balcony.

Spring is upon China. The crisp breeze and nearly completely thawed land tells of it. The freedom to walk in his room is short, as he soon must return to resting in fear that he may exhaust himself too greatly.

Night is a restless time for Zhang Liao. Too much has he rested for sleep to abide him. When rest finally drifts to him he dreams of Lord Lu Bu and himself walking threw a beautiful meadow of blossoming flowers. Their scent fills the air and, strangely, war does not burden his soul.

-0-

Anxious to see the world around him once more, Zhang Liao clothes himself in his light brown robe. Slipping on soft comfortable pants he then pulls on his boots. To avoid servants bustling around him in attempts to help, he does so when they leave the room.

The draft and servants hurrying past him feels good as he walks down the hall. Once into the training courtroom he walks into the garden. Resting on a bench in the cover of the building he views the early growing greenery. Strange how the tyrant keeps the beautiful place so perfect.

Footsteps take his attention. "Zhang Liao, finally you recover," comes the deep strangely patience voice. Standing faster than he should Zhang Liao replies, "Thank you for your concern." As if the words take the remaining strength from him, Zhang Liao staggers backwards. He sits down to avoid keeling over. Grasping his chest in a vain attempt to stop the fresh pain, he hears Lu Bu say, "Pathetic, Zhang Liao."

The comment is sharp. Yet why? Lu Bu wanders from under the building farther into the garden. In respect, Zhang Liao forces himself to stand. Walking after his lord, Liao stops a little ways behind him. Turning, Lu Bu addresses him once more, "Your foolery nearly cost you your life. Have you learned nothing in my service?" Wincing from blossoming pain Zhang Liao replies,  
"Forgive me. I am a mere peon in comparison to your might." Lu Bu steps forward. The two warriors are an arm's length from the other. Glancing towards the budding they stand beside he says, "No." Zhang Liao remains silent.

He stumbles unsteadily. Lu Bu's attention wavers to him once more. Did concern flare in the great General's eyes? The emotion passes too quickly for Zhang Liao to tell. "Return to your room. Get bed rest," Lu Bu orders.  
"Of course," Zhang Liao obediently replies.

Limping back into the building, Zhang Liao turns to see Lu Bu watching him. Their eyes meet. For a few moments Liao cannot break his eyes from Lu Bu's. Stumbling backwards due to his temporary lack of balance, Liao thumps onto the bench. Lu Bu seems bemused by this, but his eyes quickly betray worry when Zhang Liao places his hand upon his chest once more, gasping. He strides toward his subordinate to firmly order him on his way.

Zhang Liao squeezes his eyes shut. The wound weeps red tears threw the linen and dampens his robe. The sense of another's presence opens Liao's eyes. Lu Bu stands before him examining his chest. "Let me see," he orders. Loosening his robe, Zhang Liao allows it to slide off the injured shoulder. Lu Bu reaches forward. His hand wavers for a barely noticeable moment. Hesitation? Pulling the cloth further to the side to allow himself a better view, Lu Bu holds it there. He stares silently at the stained bandages.

Zhang Liao lets out a quiet gust of breath he has unintentionally been holding. Worried his breathing may distract his lord before him Liao controls soft breaths.

Lu Bu touches the wound with his free hand. Tracing the linen, he feels the stitches beneath. None appear to be ripped. Zhang Liao wincing reminds him of what he is doing. "The stitches have not ripped," Lu Bu bitterly comments, "Should you continue your foolish walkabout and collapse, they may," he adds slightly softer. "I'll return to my r-"  
"Ah! General Zhang Liao," interrupts Dong Zhou.

Lu Bu immediately pulls away from Zhang Liao. His lips tighten, turning a light pallor. "Lord Dong Zhou," Zhang Liao respectively replies pulling his robe over his exposed shoulder. Moving to stand to show his obedience and subordinate rank, he is stopped by a firm hand. "Do not bother. You will need your energy for recovery," Dong Zhou tells him.

Diao Chan, who accompanies Dong Zhou, offers Lu Bu a soft yet beautiful smile. He seems entranced, but quickly draws his attention to Zhang Liao when he hears him speak. "I am honored by your concern, Lord Dong Zhou."

"Of course..." Dong Zhou replies tracing his forefinger on Liao's shoulder. The General tenses in obvious uncomfortable. "If you will allow I will return to my room to rest Lord Dong Zhou," Zhang Liao blurts out as the forefinger slips into the neck of his robe. Scowling, Lu Bu replies instead,  
"You should not have left your room in the first place! I will help you." Intentionally ignoring his lord, Lu Bu moves in front of Zhang Liao. He offers him his hand. Liao gratefully accepts.

Pulling the wounded General up too hastily for the man's comfort, Lu Bu leads him towards the training courtroom. Dong Zhou watches them. His eyes twinkle from malicious thoughts and annoyance.

Lu Bu stops when they are out of Dong Zhou's view. "Swinish maggot," he spats. Zhang Liao feels lightheaded. He feels unsure whether Lu Bu's words are meant for him or Dong Zhou. Suddenly walking does not seem to suit his body well at the moment. Lu Bu notices when the fellow General begins to lean away from him. "Zhang Liao," he demands, catching the man's attention. Zhang Liao turns to face Lu Bu. His face is flushed; red adorns his cheeks.

The angry features that shine on Lu Bu's face slowly melt away. His face becomes normal. Zhang Liao blinks in confusion. The Flying General nearly never has a face such as now. "Yes?" Zhang Liao asks when Lu Bu does not reply. As if suddenly snapping back into reality, the General's facial expression immediately returns to angry. "Stupid worm! Do you realize what you've done?" Lu Bu demands. Taken back by such words Zhang Liao begins to reply,  
"I-" Lu Bu grunts in annoyance.  
"No, no you don't."

Zhang Liao is lead to his room by Lu Bu. His arm is tightly grasped in his escort's hand. He feels much like a child being scolded by its Father. Silence follows them.

Once to the room, Lu Bu nearly shoves him inside, before slamming the door behind him. Confused sadden emotions lead Zhang Liao to his bed. Lying down to tries to abide Lu Bu's order. Had their relationship been torn by his foolery in battle? Surely Lu Bu would accept him once more. Zhang Liao felt honored to serve the man. He saw what others could not in Lu Bu: an honest honorable man.

* * *

Thank you for reading, and please review.


	2. A Hope

Night. The darkness that floods threw his open window is the only reason he knows. Having forced himself to stay in bed for the rest of the day, Zhang Liao feels no want to sleep further. He sighs softly. Why did he act so foolish when charging into the battle? Did he really think he was mighty as Lord Lu Bu? He chuckles at himself to even consider such a thought.

-0-

With the doctor's permission, Zhang Liao decides he will once more leave his room when dawn awakens. The obtained wounds are healing successfully. There is no reason for the warrior to remain within his room. Training must be done, orders must be abided, but world is not without condemned for foolery, however, for the wounded to exult themselves. Zhang Liao must be self-wary.

Visiting the stables is first. Well aware that, though the stable servants care well for the mounts, they do not ride them. As suspected Zhang Liao's mount is, indeed, happy to see him once more. It gratefully accepts his strokes to the mane, and back. Reining it, he walks it around the horse corral behind the stables. The magnificent white animal follows him willingly. Freedom is an obvious happiness for the horse.

-0-

Lu Bu strides briskly to the stables. His mood is bitter. Dong Zhou wishes to send him on another castle raid. Why abide him on such wasteful tasks? The swine is up to something, Lu Bu is certain. Quickly noting Zhang Liao on a roundabout with his horse, Lu Bu enters the corral instead of to his horse.

The subordinate General yawns. Stopping his horse he sighs. Though his wound may be healing well, he still lacks previous energy. Lu Bu observes with little interest. "You're tired," he notes. Zhang Liao turns. He smiles upon seeing Lu Bu.

"I slept restlessly," he replies. "Your upset. What's wrong?"

"Humph," Lu Bu replies. Zhang Liao knows him we'll... "Dong Zhou sends me on another useless errand to Chang Si Castle."

"A chance to use your skills in battle. Why falter?" Lu Bu's face burns with anger. Zhang Liao does not understand! "I must prepare to ride."

"You leave so soon?" Zhang Liao's voice is of surprise.

"The sooner the better."

"If you wait I could accompany you."

"No. I must leave now." Zhang Liao nods his understanding, though his face reveals his disappointment. "I will return. Then, together, we shall fight," Lu Bu assures as he walks away. Each step seems to drag him father from his friend. Zhang Liao is his friend, is he not? Lu Bu feels a strange emotion sting his heart. Perhaps he has gone to battle with the General for so long that fighting without him will feel different.

Lu Bu rides proudly from the stable with Red Hare. Marking him upon his exit, Zhang Liao watches the Flying General with empty eyes. Lu Bu's reasoning can be simple lacking any explanation, but the subordinate man knows with the wounds he's sustained and Lu Bu's decision, there is no point with persuasion. Lu Bu's notes his gaze. They exchange respectful nods of acknowledgement, a goodbye.

Zhang Liao stands with his horse watching Lu Bu leave with a medium sized army. Calvary, infantry, bowmen, and other essentials to overtake a castle are seen among the ranks. Even after they are no longer visible, he still stands idle watching. Perhaps he is waiting. Shaking himself from his daze, he wonders what is he waiting for?

-0-

Days pass slowly. Spring ensues too win the battle. Greenery returns to the world. Such beauty. Yet, Zhang Liao forces himself to enjoy the spring from his balcony. Worried that to leave his room once more would draw further attention.

Sighing, he walks back to his bed. Containment for so long has drawn out the impatient side of Liao. Wandering to his simple wooden table, he looks over a few scrolls lying upon it. Too unfocused to read them he busies his hands with shining his armor. Blood crusts it. He brushes away all filth with a dampened cloth.

Lu Bu has long since left. His arrival is anxiously awaited for. Hesitate to ask Dong Zhou of news since the warlord has taken interest in him; Zhang Liao contents himself with waiting.

Zhang Liao dresses himself in his battle attire. He misses the weight of the armor, and the security it provides. He feels the surge to go, the surge that follows him to battles and upon daring adventure. All of course with the company of the mighty Lu Bu. How often they fight and train together.

Does he desire the discontent towards Dong Zhou to prevent him from following Lu Bu? Cowardice. The word will not grasp him with its dishonor.

-0-

Dong Zhou's eyes rove over his body. He knows. "Go after Lu Bu you say?" He says. "What use is it? He's well."

"Where is he, Lord?" Dong Zhou chuckles at Zhang Liao's persistence.

"At Chang Si castle awaiting my orders."

"I am well enough to assist him in any cause you send him upon, Lord Dong Zhou." Clicking his lips in thought, the Lord gestures for two guards near the door forward. Mistaking the motion as one to a servant, Zhang Liao is caught unprepared when the two grab both his arms.

Dragged to kneel before Dong Zhou, Zhang Liao endures this silently with head bent to avoid looking surprised. Surprise is ignorance. He will not look weak.

Following another motion of Dong Zhou's hands, the General finds himself too close for comfort from Dong Zhou. "What is the meaning of this?" demands a angered voice. Dong Zhou stands in surprise knocking Zhang Liao backwards. "You are to be at Chang Si! Return to your post," the tyrant replies, regaining himself efficiently.

Shaking himself loose from the nervous guards' grip, Zhang Liao moves to Lu Bu's side without hesitation. "I will leave with Zhang Liao," the Flying General spats. Ferocity burns strongly upon Dong Zhou's face. He makes no attempt to stop the Generals, however, as they leave the room.

The walk to the stables is brisk and silent. Lu Bu mounts Red Hare immediately. For a moment Zhang Liao suspects he may ride without him, but the furious man merely waits silently.

As they exit the stable, Dong Zhou is seen standing upon his palace steps. "Zhang Liao will remain behind," he commands.

"He will come with me," Lu Bu retorts. His voice is strong with a passion to obtain what he desires. Zhang Liao can distinguish this. "Please, allow me to follow, Lord Lu Bu," pleads a sweet soft voice. Both mounted Generals turn to see lovely Diao Chan mounted upon a snow white horse.

Further infuriated upon seeing his new Concubine eager and willing to leave, Dong Zhou is nearly unable to find words. "Dismount you ungrateful whore!" he orders Diao Chan, before addressing both Generals, "Witless mutts, you dare to defy me? You shall pay with your lives!"

"It is you who shall die maggot!" Lu Bu retorts. However to assure the success of these words would disable their escape. The gate of the castle is closing at a determined pace. "We must escape, Lu Bu!" Zhang Liao shouts, grasping his fellow counterpart's armor. "The gate is closing!" Lu Bu's face etches all hints of anger, but he too sees the gate. Bolting forward, Lu Bu races towards the gate. Zhang Liao and Diao Chan follow in his wake.

Dong Zhou shouts orders frantically trying to prevent their escape, but in vain. The three riders gallop across the grassy landscape. Lu Bu leads by afar. He stops, however, to allow his comrades to catch up.

Lu Bu watches Diao Chan with little interest. His thoughts upon her following are hidden to Zhang Liao. "There is no place for weakness here. If you have a home, return to it," the great General finally says. "Please honor me with the pleasure of traveling with you, Lord Lu Bu," she replies in a voice of silk.

"Till the next Providence." Not awaiting her reply, he nudges his horse forward.

Had Zhang Liao known the young lady, he would assume she wore an annoyed look upon her face. Lu Bu was not a man to become befriended easily, even if you should have the courage to try.

Moving to his lord's side, Zhang Liao notes how Diao Chan tries to keep Lu Bu attention on the opposite side. Surely she doesn't see him as a challenge? Oddly, Lu Bu hardly notices her constant gently flowing words. "We should hurry our pace. Dong Zhou might send forces after us," Zhang Liao says, interrupting the young woman.

"I suppose... The swine's maggots would be no match for us though," Lu Bu replies.

-0-

Darkness greets the traveling group as they enter a Providence. As said, Lu Bu told Diao Chan to leave, but with polite words. Not swayed easily, she stays in a bar room next to their own. For security reasons, Lu Bu purchased a room that both Zhang Liao and himself could rest in. Two simple beds are a welcomed sight.

Tired from deep thought and long travel, Zhang Liao immediately lies upon the bed left for him. Unable to stay awake any longer, the General drifts of to sleep easily.

Sweet dreams lead him threw the night until dawn. Bolting awake dampened in a light sweat, Zhang Liao lifts himself upon his elbows. He pulls down the blanket to cool his body. A frown crosses his face. He did not put a blanket over himself, nor did he remove any of his armor. Lu Bu's bed is empty when he glances towards it. Shaking the notion as an unusual act of kindness, he refreshes himself before dressing in his armor.

However, as he finishes an early meal, he finds he cannot throw off the gesture. Not allowing it to distract him from his duties, he hurries to the stables. Worried that he may be slowing Lu Bu's progression, he must, however, stop when Diao Chan acknowledges him. Her words are soft. Together they walk to the stables.

He saddles her beautiful mount for her before his own. Standing near the doors with hands clasped in front of her, Diao Chan truly is a magnificent sight. Her beauty, however, holds no sway over Zhang Liao. "Where will you ride, Lady Diao Chan?" he asks while buckling her saddle. "I fear I do not know..." she softly replies, "To what home may I return when mine is no longer?" Silent ensues. This a question Zhang Liao cannot answer.

Gratefully taking the reins from Zhang Liao, Diao Chan says, "Perhaps I could travel with until I found a lord who will treat me well? I will not hinder your journey."

"It is not my place to decide," Zhang Liao gently replies.

"Surely you have some persuasion. You do not follow like a dog upon heels!" Her words slightly jolt him. He does not reply until he has his horse prepared for riding, only then can he find the words. "Lu Bu is not man to succumb to persuasion easily. His passion may lie with fight instead of words, but he will hold his opinion. Though... Perhaps he would not mind too much if you were to accompany a little farther."

"I would be most grateful..."

Zhang Liao and Diao Chan meet Lu Bu on the road opposite the one they enter. The suspecting of Lu Bu's position was based off Zhang Liao's gut feeling. Lu Bu is not easily impressed, but he does seem intrigued that the General has grown to know him so well. However, his attention sways to Diao Chan quickly. "What is she doing here?" He questions. "She wishes to travel with us until she finds a suitable lord," Zhang Liao replies. "I will not hinder you journey. Please, Lord Lu Bu, allow me to travel with you," Diao Chan pleads. Her voice is genuinely innocent; the words are as though they come straight from her heart. Lu Bu snorts, but seemingly reluctantly agrees. He glances sharply at Zhang Liao. Knowing that he is most likely being blamed, Liao simply gives Lu Bu a short smile.

-0—

Lu Bu leads them father East, before during South. Travel is quiet. They sleep under stars or a roof, depending on where the darkness leaves them. As spoken before, Diao Chan does not hinder their journey. She speaks often, but nearly always to Lord Lu Bu. Zhang Liao does not mind. He simply saddles her horse, and occasionally asks her questions or answers them. Her superior over him is questionable, but he respects her as she is a noble woman, or so she claims.

Zhang Liao leans against his saddle. Silence hovers over the campfire as usual. Diao Chan has long since fallen asleep. She has come accustom to sleeping in the wilderness. Though Zhang Liao believes she despises it, he has not heard a complaint from her yet. Lu Bu sits opposite from the General. He examines his halberd. "Where are we going?" Zhang Liao finally asks, shifting for comfort. Lu Bu chuckles. It is a strange question to ask after traveling so many days without knowing, Zhang Liao supposes. "To battle," Lu Bu replies. "With whom?"

"Whoever desires victory."

Bloodlust. It forever leads Lu Bu to battle. Zhang Liao is not surprised when the words slip from the man's mouth, 'to battle'. To fight is all Lu Bu desires. Surely the great General realizes that he must become loyal to a side? Dong Zhou will desire Diao Chan and perhaps himself. Zhang Liao shutters involuntarily at the thought. Lu Bu glances at him, but says nothing. "To fight loyally with a lord would be easier than to fight treacherous against them all," Zhang Liao voices. Lu Bu snorts.

"We will fight with a lord… one who is worthy."

Lu Bu lifts his saddle; walking around the campfire he thumps it next to Zhang Liao's. Diao Chang stirs in her sleep, but does not wake. Neither notice. Zhang Liao finds their distance… close. They sleep near normally, but this feels different somehow… Lu Bu does not seem to notice. He says, with eyes closed, "We rest for now."

Zhang Liao closes his eyes…. Perhaps it is just a hope.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And special thanks to LadyKatatonic for reviewing my story! Hear that guys? I should get a golden star :)

Please review and tell me how I'm doing so far


	3. A Quiet Thought

Diao Chan left them at the next town they entered: the Ying Providence. A kind handsome noble lord resided within. Apparently wooed by him, the lovely woman decided to remain behind. A General of Yuan Shao, he provided to be rather informative as well.

War ravages the North East portion of the great kingdom. A Yellow Turban revolt is to be subdued. Great Generals and many others gather together to foresee the end of Zhang Jiao. Zhang Liao immediately knew they would be included when the General spoke it. Some way or another they would be fighting within the battle. The sparkle within Lu Bu's eyes and, of course, the direction in which they traveled foretold.

Leaving Diao Chan behind proved to be emotionless. Though a kind docile woman, neither General had taken up extreme interest within her. Still, Zhang Liao gave her a polite farewell. Lu Bu simply nodded. Diao Chan didn't seem to approve much, but Liao knew that was the extent of his farewell.

Refreshed and prepared to meet challenge with blade and might, Zhang Liao and Lu Bu travel the roads towards their newfound destination. Simply to slaughter Yellow Turban men is Lu Bu's wish. The further East they move, the more likely their chances. Zhang Liao, however, does not fight for the bloodlust, but his loyalty to Lu Bu is unwavering and he follows without complaint.

"I suppose you do not plan to fight for a lord in the revolt?" Zhang Liao questions as they pass another cross road. More often do they see commoners traveling the roads with their provisions in obvious hope to escape the fighting. "Not unless they are worthy," Lu Bu replies.  
"The forces against Zhang Jiao will either see us as enemy or ally…" No reply. Lu Bu either does seem to be considering or unwilling too. "I heard Lord Cao Cao and Lord Yuan Shao were joining forces," Zhang Liao adds. Still no reply. "Perhaps we will decide when we see for ourselves?" Lu Bu glances at him eyebrow quirked, but otherwise does not reply.

The farther they travel this road, the more and faster moving villagers they see. However, none pursue to know who they are. They fear both Generals. Zhang Liao can see it within their hurried motions and darting eyes. The musky smell of burning fills the air. Lu Bu moves towards the scent at a steady pace with weapon in hand at once. Zhang Liao, of course, follows. Though, he must push his horse to a faster trot to keep close with Red Hare.

Smoke bellows into the air as flames consume a small commoner's village. Strewn across the grounds lie the residents unable to escape. Yellow Turbans still are seen within, looting for women and any treasures they may find. The wailing of a child's calls strings in the air.

Lu Bu spurs forward, weapon held forth for battle. He is eager to slaughter the yellow clad men that stand before him. Upon seeming the General some of the men stand to fight, but others flee. Those who have the courage to remain behind are maimed terribly to die latter, or killed instantly. Slashing to and fro, Lu Bu cuts down his foes.

Zhang Liao remains behind. The wailing of the child has captured his attention. Trotting threw the burning town he is approached by Yellow Turban men. From afar it appeared as though only few were within the village, now it appears there are many. Drawing his duel ax blades, Liao immediately begins battle. Parry, hit and repeat. The group that attacked him was made courageous by victory over the commoners, but fall quickly to his blades.

Dismounting, he leads his horse closer to the sound. The collapsing of burning house, following by anguishing cries of agony, causes the General to jump ever slightly. The heat from the cottages is intense. Upon passing a cottage to his left he spots the child. Young and ever distressed, she is dressed in a raged dress. An injured woman kneels next to her, weeping silently. To weak to show passion for her child, the woman merely clutches her wound in silent pain.

Shouts and the sound of approaching men, bring focus back to Zhang Liao's. Foolishly becoming distracted by the woman and girl, he did not notice the Yellow Turbans approaching. A cottage across from them collapses, whooshing smoke and flames high. Startled, Zhang Liao's horse bolts. Holding the reins loosely, he is unable to stop it. His weapons were harnessed to the horses. Horrified, Liao watches the Yellow Turbans advance on the two villagers. He, however, is unable to aid them. A larger armed group surrounds him.

A rebel cockier then the rest, rushes forward. He slices horizontally for Zhang Liao's midsection. Rolling out of the way, Liao is quickly on his feet once more. The man regards Liao's agility while flexing his shoulder muscles in an obvious attempt to appear formidable. Charging, the unarmed man once more, the rebel narrowly misses. As he stumbles forward, Liao kicks him in the back. The men surrounding them simply laugh at the man's failure. Clearly trying to kill Zhang Liao is seen as a sport.

Humiliation frustrates the man, but even as he barks curses at his counterparts, they still simply laugh. Another warrior steps forward to aid. Taking a step back, Zhang Liao glances around him… still no way out.

A shriek from the woman takes his attention. The Yellow Turban's clearly attempt to have their way. The woman fights back furiously, while the rebels merely laugh as they encourage her distress. The girl is so stupefied by the violence around her that she stands stationary weeping every loudly.

Despite his strong urge to help them, he can only defend himself. Oblivious to the suffering, both men charge simultaneously, one with sword the other with spear. The spear aims high while the sword aims low. Concentration and focus is the key to victory of the unarmed man. The spear shoots past Zhang Liao's head, while the sword he dodges by leaping backwards. Whoops of encouragement and taunts voice from the watchers. Another man steps forth.

Refusing to show fear or intimidation, Liao keeps a stern unwavering gaze about him. The spear attacks first, then the sword. However, the man who most recently steps forth does not attack, till Zhang Liao does not anticipate him. However, Liao is quite diligent. He manages to dodge the strike backing away with only a scratch.

A profound agonizing scream voices into the air. Then silence, such deep horrific silence. Zhang Liao stands froze. The cottage behind the girl and woman collapses. Burning wood and flames engulf both forms and any rebels not diligent enough to retreat quick enough.

War consists of pain, lose, and sorrow. Where there is gain there is lose.

Zhang Liao turns his attention his foes. They step back, seeing the menacing look within his eyes. Rushing forward he disarms the man with the spear. Killing the man with his weapon, he then easily dispatches the sword wielder and the other. The rest of the group is executed efficiently.

Turning his attention back to the burning cottage, he begins to smell the horrific scent of burning flesh. Liao turns and briskly walks in the direction his horse fled, unable to remain in the position any longer. Anger and grief company him.

-0—

The cool spring washes away the blood and dirt, but not memory. Death of the enemy is one thing, but death of innocence is another. The soothing surrounds that enclose Liao do not falter the smell of burning. Perhaps to remain at Lu Bu's side would be the best course of action. Standing, he approaches his horse. The white steed only fled the burning village. It stopped next to the spring, too loyal to desert its master. "Li," he murmurs stroking the horse's neck.

Lu Bu watches Zhang Liao mount his horse. Something happened. He can feel it, and sees it in Liao's face, even as the General gives him a slight smile. Looking over Zhang Liao to analysis for wounds, he immediately notes ripped sleeve. Nudging Red Hare next to Liao's horse he takes up the wounded arm lightly. Zhang Liao nearly jumps in surprise. He doesn't know if Lu Bu's gentleness or concern shocks him more.

Lu Bu's thumb softly stroking the side of the wound sends a shiver down Liao's back. Either ignorant or unnoticed to this, Lu Bu says, "It's only a scratch, but keep it clean."

"Y-yes," Zhang Liao stutters involuntarily, "Where do we go next?" He quickly adds when Lu Bu glances at him. Releasing Liao's arm at his side, Lu Bu replies, "Down the road till nightfall, the maggots that pillaged this village will not be far."

"Of course, maybe we will find survi-…" Liao falters to silence. The last survivors he came upon he could not save. Lu Bu regards him; the General's obviously troubled about something. To pry upon other's problems is not something Lu Bu does, but the question lingers at the tip of his tongue. Ignoring the feeling he nudges his horse forward instead. Yet… slight guilt pokes him. Why?

Zhang Liao tenses as the pass threw the village. His wound, however, will have none of it. He must stifle a pained yelp, as he relaxing his shoulders.

His mouth feels sealed, so he doesn't attempt conversation. Lu Bu doesn't seem to notice even after they've well passed the village. Red Hare easily stays ahead of Li on the road. Zhang Liao does not care, however, as long as he is with Lu Bu.

The farther they travel the more Zhang Liao's shoulder begins to pain him. Having flexed it much while fighting, it obviously has become sore. Any movement causes great pain. But despite this Liao remains firm in his resolve of not hindering their journey.

Even the greatest of warriors have skills yet to learn. As Li jumps over a tree fallen onto the road, Liao topples to the ground. His horse whinnies, but does not leave his side. Lu Bu stops his horse upon hearing Liao's. Turning he almost seems surprised and perhaps concerned. Zhang Liao groans as he watches the Flying General dismount his horse. Liao makes to stand as Lu Bu kneels next to him, but a strong hand pushing in gently down prevents him. "I-" he begins.

"Enough excuses," Lu Bu interrupts, seeming annoyed, "we'll make camp here."

He closes his eyes. To hinder Lu Bu's journey; the exact objective he tries to avoid. Misjudging this action for exhaustion, Lu Bu slides his arms under Liao's knees and back. Yelping in surprise and pain as he feels himself being lifted, Liao's eyes snap open. He glances up to see Lu Bu looking around. The General glances down, and upon seeing Liao's profound expression simply shrugs. Rising to his feet, Lu Bu walks into the forest in search for suitable camping grounds. Zhang Liao screws his eyes shut. Every jolt from his carrier shoots pain threw his shoulder. And the humiliation!

Unsuccessfully pushing aside his persistent emotions, Liao feels greatly relieved when he finally feels himself being placed onto the forest floor. Lu Bu is surprisingly gentle. At times Zhang Liao is surprised the fearsome man is gentle at all. This, however, puts a new shine on his theory. Too humiliated to open his eyes, Liao waits till he knows Lu Bu has gone to fetch the horses. Strange… truly strange.

Not being completely incompetent, Zhang Liao makes himself as comfortable as possible, pushing broken twigs and lumps from under him. Movement causes pain, however. He tries to keep himself limited. When Lu Bu returns his barely able to met the General's eyes. "Thank you… I was just exhausted," Zhang Liao blurts out. Before he can say more he quiets suddenly realizing he's babbling. Lu Bu chuckles silently. Zhang Liao truly is a profound sight to see when flustered. "Not hinder, never hinder," Lu Bu replies silently as he removes the saddles from the horses.

Zhang Liao fiddles nervously with his fingers as Lu Bu leaves to gather firewood. Why does he feel so nervous? It's just Lord Lu Bu and himself. No… something else lingers. A feeling.

Once the fire is built and a meal eaten, Lu Bu explores Zhang Liao's wound. "Let me see," he says kneeling next to the subordinate General. Unbuckling his armor clumsily, Liao's hand is finally lead away by Lu Bu's. Taking off Liao's helmet, the great General lifts the armor off as gently as possible. Lu Bu pushes Liao's shirt over his shoulder, to reveal the deep red linen. "We should have stopped," Lu Bu, comments as he removes the bandages.

Liao's hand quivers so badly, he clenches it to stop. He feels so many emotions he's not sure which dominates him. Dabbing a wet cloth against the wound, Lu Bu pretends not to notice Zhang Liao's flustered actions. Instead he notes how well Liao takes pain, that is unless of course unless you know where to hit him. Threw sparing, Lu Bu learned where all of the General's sensitive weak spots were. The thought brings the softest smile to his face.

Noting the change in facial expression, Liao watches him curiously. Their eyes meet. Never has Lu Bu seen such honey brown eyes as Zhang Liao's. Despite himself, Liao can't help the light blush that colors itself into his upper cheeks. Lu Bu's eyes intensify immediately. He unintentionally presses against the wound when he finds himself leaning inward. Liao lets out a short yelp, giving Lu Bu a light scowl.

After the incident Lu Bu hastily finishes bandaging the wound. When accomplished, he murmurs about fetching more firewood. Suspicion arises within Liao. A suitable stack of firewood is readily laid away from the fire to be burned. Who is he do judge though? Never has he shared such awkward moment with someone else. Staggering to his feet, he paces beside the fire. His shoulder is not the only thing that gnaws at him.

"You should be resting," says a voice Liao knows only too well. He pauses his pacing.  
"I'm restless," he replies.  
"Did you even try?" Zhang Liao refuses to reply as Lu Bu throws down the firewood. "You didn't speak of your wound. Why?"  
"I do not wish to hinder your journey, Lu Bu." Lu Bu sighs. Sometimes Zhang Liao got himself caught in being the perfect loyal General he forgets his own health. "You would be no use if injured," Lu Bu retorts. Zhang Liao's face sours slightly as he realizes Lu Bu has reason with him.  
"My wound was not very troubling."  
"You fell off your horse." Lu Bu's voice begins to rise. He moves in front of Zhang Liao.  
"I was remounting." Obviously not persuaded, Lu Bu snorts. Stubbornness from his counterpart is rare, but well met. This is simply making unreasonable excuses. "The wound weakened you." Stepping forward cockily Zhang Liao retorts,  
"I can still stand."

Truly, Zhang Liao knows Lu Bu well to be able to stand forth as he does now. His actions are reassured by the feeling within himself that Lu Bu would never hurt him.

Lu Bu's eyebrows furrow into a frown, as he moves forward. Their faces are mere moments apart, though Lu Bu towers over his counterpart. Liao has a light frown upon his face; his expression shows he is upset no more no less. He manages to keeps a straight face even at this length from Lu Bu, though in truth his heart races.

Lu Bu lifts his hand to rest it lightly against Liao's cheek. A fury of blushing instantly alight his face. Lu Bu's other hand rests on Liao's shoulder. Without thinking much of it, Liao lightly grabs Lu Bu under his arm, which holds his shoulder. Lu Bu takes no notice, nor should he. Zhang Liao is not trying to push him away.

Hesitation seems to linger with the Flying General as he moves his face till his nose lightly touches Liao's. He still frowns, though. Zhang Liao's frown, however, slowly begins to disappear. "You never hinder me, Zhang Liao," Lu Bu says softly. Never has Liao heard such a voice, deep yet soothing with a hoarse manly edge to it.

Suddenly many things seem to change between them. Zhang Liao begins to feel something within himself that has not stirred for many years. He is not even sure if such an emotion existed any more, or if it would ever be revealed. For now, though, it is simply a quiet thought.

The faraway thought in my eyes must be quite obvious to Lu Bu, Liao notes. We know one another so well…

Lu Bu presses his lips ever so lightly against Liao's lips. Lips so full, soft, and sweet despite all the hardships they've faced. Barely a kiss, barely a touch, then gone.

* * *

Profound apologizes for delaying the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading and please review!

Suggestions or comments welcome.


	4. A Quiet Word

Dawn awakened many thoughts and confusing emotions. Morning meal and saddling up is quiet, too quiet for Zhang Liao. Though, Lu Bu normally doesn't start a conversation unless he requires knowledge on a topic or has something to say about a matter he finds important. This worries Zhang Liao. Wouldn't Lu Bu find last night important?

Something strangely and perhaps almost wonderful had happened. Nonetheless, perhaps he merely misunderstands Lu Bu's intentions. No… he is quite certain. Just thinking of it gives him an anxious feeling. He is over evaluated himself in ridiculous thoughts. Turning a small action into something bigger. Though… that's how it starts doesn't it? Something little slowly growing?

Lu Bu still seems to ignore him anyway. Red Hare keeps him quite ahead of Li, though. Ever few moments Liao can feel the Flying General's brief gaze upon him. Sometimes he can meet the regard, sometimes he can't. Most likely to make sure my wound hasn't exhausted me, Zhang Liao assures himself.

The farther the pair travels the roads the more awkward the silence seems to feel. Perhaps Zhang Liao is only feeling this, or Lu Bu neglects to notice. He almost feels childish for remaining behind his Lord. Since last night he hasn't been able to speak a word. It is as though Lu Bu's lips have sealed his voice. The thought is foolish, of course, and merely a ridiculous excuse not to attempt conversation. And one that brings the faintest of blushes to Liao's face, though he quickly ushers it away. What to speak of what, though? All Zhang Liao can think of is last night. The scene keeps playing over in his mind.

Li's snort, like a disapproving murmur, causes Zhang Liao to force himself to spur his steed next to Lu Bu's. Lu Bu acknowledges him with a glance, but Liao can barely bring himself to do the same. He has to say something, anything. What if Lu Bu thinks he despises him for what he did last night by the light of the campfire? The thought troubles Liao, but what troubles him more is he actually didn't mind what Lu Bu did. What if I like him? The self-question comes to him so randomly, he finds himself shocked he is even contemplating such a consideration.

"You're quiet," Lu Bu notes unexpectedly. Zhang Liao nearly jumps in surprise, but manages to refrain himself. Silently cursing himself, he replies, "Just deep in thought… I suppose we will be coming upon the allying forces soon."  
"What are you thinking about?" Lu Bu asks, ignoring the statement. The question is most unexpected. Zhang Liao takes a few silent moments to answer. What should he say? The truth? No… what would Lu Bu think if he was dwelling on the thoughts of last night? But wouldn't be he offended if he completely neglected to think about it? "Did... did… last night," Liao finds himself saying with much difficulty. This seems to make Lu Bu notably tense. Zhang Liao instantly begins to curse himself for bringing it up. Of all the responses!

Silence passes over them. But this silence… it is so deep, so thick, Zhang Liao feels as though the only thing he will ever hear will be the sound of their horses' hooves. He wants to apologize, but he would only babble and make the situation more awkward. Sometimes he can understand why Lu Bu prefers fighting to politics. A blade seems to speak more easily.

Forbid all this awkwardness! This flustering, silence, and worry! Lu Bu and him had known one another for so long. Gestures, expressions, tactics of the other known without doubt. Something such as near kiss shouldn't falter their relationship. Kiss. The word makes Liao's cheeks burn each time without abate. A simple gesture that carries so many words…

"Apologizes…" Zhang Liao says, "I just…" he sighs. What is he trying to say now? Talking without a purpose is what he's doing. He looks at Lu Bu, hopping for something in response. Lu Bu nods, no more. At least the tenseness seems to be gone from them. Perhaps conversation will not be so hard now. "Do you plan to defeat Zhang Jiao?" he questions, hoping to prove it so.  
"Should we find him, yes. The useless maggot should no better then the worms he commands," Lu Bu retorts. The great warriors voice betrays his eagerness of the thought: to slaughter their leader. Zhang Liao nods. "Should we—" he pauses midsentence. Something shuffles upon the road ahead. "Did you see that?" Liao questions nudging his horse forward. Lu Bu trots forth to inspect with vigor.

Pulling back on his reins, Zhang Liao decides to wait. The road twists right. Thick thorn bushes hinder sight beyond the turn. Lu Bu makes the turn, disappearing from Liao's sight. Remaining stationary and silent, he listens for his lord. All he can hear is the patterned thumping of Red Hare's hooves. They grow more rapid and father away.

Rustling shuffles bushes behind Zhang Liao. Wheeling his horse around the warrior watches the spot with growing edginess. Further rustling partakes to his far left. Turning to inspect this, he still does not see to whom the noise is coming from.

There. A flash of a body moving. Only those trained in the ways of stealth could make such movement… assassins. Reaching for his axe blades, Liao is cut short. A black-attired man stands at his horse's rump. A hideous blade aims itself at Liao's vulnerable throat. The man's face is masked, as the rest of his head, but something tells the warrior that the assassin will not kill him.

The man gestures for Liao to dismount. Slowly doing so, Zhang Liao holds his hands tense at his side. Another pitch black uniformed man leads Li out of his reach. Glancing towards the twisting turn, Liao sees no sign of Lu Bu returning.

"Tell me Zhang Liao, you and that dog didn't actually think you could runaway from you master?" That voice. Zhang Liao freezes, muscles rigid. Only after the reclusive pain that urges its way into his shoulder, does he force himself to relax… somewhat.

A sharp laughter bellows from behind him. Turning slowly, as not to appear threatening to the assassin, Zhang Liao's eyes confirm his ears. Dong Zhou. Of course… who else could laugh so maliciously, stink so profoundly, or chase betrays so vigorously? He is not alone. A small legion of men stands ready at his flank.

"Tell me, Zhang Liao," the warlord sneers, "how will you get my forgiveness? Grovel at my feet, pledge alliance, or give yourself to me?"  
"I do not and will not serve you," Zhang Liao replies assuredly in voice, though his mind races, "I serve Lord Lu Bu, and only Lord Lu Bu." Annoyance twinkles in Dong Zhou's eyes. "I did not give you a choice of who to serve," he spats furiously. "That dog will die dishonorably, as such treachery deserves." Zhang Liao's face tenses. The arrogance to speak of Lu Bu as such! "Lord Lu Bu is not a dog! He is a masterful General! None shall defeat him," Zhang Liao finds himself hotly voicing, "especially not a dishonorable swine such as yourself."

The last harnesses of Dong Zhou's temper break. Dismounted in a brisk fluent motion, despite that one would think his size would disable such, the warlord strides towards Liao. Standing firm, Zhang Liao barely flinches when a hard smack to his cheek splurges pain across his face. Words cannot even form for Dong Zhou to express his humiliation and ferocity at words spoken harshly by a subordinate General. Actions, however, can.

Still bodily able to defend himself, Zhang Liao dodges the next smack and pushes Dong Zhou back. The assassin from behind him moves forward to restrain him, but he is aware of the man's presence. Kicking the man's knee, he turns briskly narrowly avoiding the blade. Dodging the blade was simply luck, but no need to cause misfortune upon himself by remaining dumbfounded. Grabbing the blade, Liao breaks the man's hand by snapping his arm with his own arm. Despite the knee to his chest, Zhang Liao still manages to plunge the dagger into the assassin's vulnerable chest.

"Restrain him! Restrain him!" Dong Zhou orders, while backing away. Fear does not grip the General. If he must die, so be it. Though… did he truly say such words so passionately of Lu Bu? Strange that those are my last thoughts, he thinks to himself. However, as soldiers begin to rush forward, they stop suddenly. Hesitation. Though Zhang Liao remains unwavering still he wonders why they stopped. Taking pride in being a formidable, loyal, steadfast warrior even in desperate situations, Zhang Liao knows that he truly cannot look that menacing. Standing alone with a cruelly bladed sword, is he truly causing their hesitation?

The define sound of horse's snort fill the suddenly silent air. A smile finds itself upon Zhang Liao's face. Lu Bu. As soon as the name comes to him, the thundering hooves behind him sound ever loudly. Flying past his comrade, Lu Bu charges forth into the ranks of the peons.

In the carnage Dong Zhou mounts hastily. Retreated back down the road from hence he came, he disappears behind a bend. Only the occasionally blur of his retreated form can be seen threw the dense brush and trees.

Yanking an ax blade from his saddle, Zhang Liao thrust the weapon in the assassin's neck where shoulder and spinal cord connect. A shrilly-short scream erupts from the figure, before it falls limp the ground. Blood blossoms from the wound, soaking the black uniform and ground in deep red.

Dislodging the ax, Liao grasps Li's reins to mount. He hurries to the saddle watching as Lu Bu spurs Red Hare. Together the magnificent red stallion and his rider thunder down the road in pursue of Dong Zhou. His intent on killing the warlord is all too obvious. To catch up to Red Hare is a foolish assumption, but Zhang Liao spurs Li to follow nonetheless.

As he takes the winding turn to follow, he sees only settling dust. Neither Li nor his spirit settles for waiting. They ride hard. Going down the road in which they traveled for the greater part of the morning is rather discouraging, but remaining by Lu Bu's side is of the greatest importance.

Another bend, then another. Still no sign. The dust as already cleared, leaving Zhang Liao with the presumption that Lord Lu Bu is farther ahead than he can ever hope to catch up to. He reins Li to a slow walk; there is no point in exhausting the mare.

Lu Bu is a proud, fearsome, extremely battle worthy warrior he need not worry of the man's safety. Yet, the lingering feeling does not pass. Pulling Li to a stop, he listens for hooves, for anything. Nothing. A resounded quietude fills the forest.

Thoughts fill his mind. What if Lu Bu doesn't to return? What he doesn't get to share more moments with the General he has come so fondly familiar with? Zhang Liao sighs. Lu Bu has been gone for only a few seemingly moments and here he sits worrying as though he has been gone for hours.

The want for revenge must fuel strong within Lu Bu. Galloping off to kill the tyrant that threatens Liao's being a most disturbing way. The thought is flattering. It brings a single quiet word to his mind. A word that had been hidden away for so long it almost feels like foreign expression. Love.

"Love," he whispers. It slips off his tongue smoothly. It feels awkward, yet so right. A word is so simple, yet the feelings so complicated. Could it truly be? No… he must be mistaken. But what word would better describe?

* * *

Apologizes for the unnecessarily long delay. This chapter took forever to write, though. I must have rewritten the thing three times! Please review and let me know if all the time I took resulting a good piece.

Thank you for the reviews! I read and enjoy them all :)


	5. Grew Louder and Louder

Waiting takes patience, something that Zhang Liao normally is not flawed at. This is an exception. Walking down the path, he can only dearly hope that he will soon hear the sound of hooves. What a relief it would be to be once more at his lord's side, traveling as he decided. Truly, he didn't know what he had till it was gone… No he mustn't think of such things. Lu Bu would return; he would never leave.

The sun swelters great heat upon the dusty road, making the backtracking rather horrid. Li has begun to sweat, a sure sign of the warmth. Though, Zhang Liao doesn't need to see this to know. Dismounting, he leads the mare with the reins. The pace will be slower, which he highly dislikes, but still he will be going towards the one person he dearly wants to be with, that, for now, will need to enough.

The silence that accompanies him is eerie and uncomfortable. "I suppose Lu Bu will not stop his chase until he has his way," Zhang Liao silently speaks to his horse to brush it away. "I wonder… do you suppose he feels the same?" Li simply remains silent. Shaking his head he says a little louder, "I remain neutral on this. We've been together for so long. Why does this happen now?" He blushes lightly. Not that he doesn't mind it. "I hope… I hope this feeling doesn't pass."

"What feeling?" Zhang Liao looks up in shock. He had been walking with his head down, allowing Li to lead him, but not seeing this is rather idiotic. "Lu Bu!" He exclaims despite himself. "You left, and I came to find you…" he begins to explain, but falters off as the warrior approaches.  
"Very loyal of you, Zhang Liao," Lu Bu replies, "But not necessary. Don't you think?"

Shuffling his feet in discomfort the General considers the question with mixed feelings. Damn him! Is he doing this just to fluster me? He annoyingly thinks. "What feeling?" Lu Bu questions, seeming to ignore Liao's awkwardness.  
"Freedom," he gestures around. "It's nice to travel." The response is quickly thought, and not very persuading, but Liao hopes it will at least bring his Lord off the subject.

Lu Bu moves so there faces are so intimidatingly close. "You're a horrid liar, Zhang Liao." Swallowing to hopefully down his tense emotions, he merely remains silent and unblinking. Lu Bu frowns lightly, but remains still as well.

There is only one way to know if Lu Bu wants him… play with him. "Did you complete your objective?" Liao questions bluntly, trying to prevent the oncoming blush that would surely ruin his game. "No…" Lu Bu murmurs, "He retreated to larger force."  
"I'm surprised—"  
"A much larger force." Zhang Liao doesn't attempt to suppress the chuckle that arises with Lu Bu's persistence.  
"As you say, Lord Lu Bu." The Flying General's eyes portray slight annoyance, but Zhang Liao feels no fear. "Do you suppose they followed?"  
"That swine will follow until he…." Lu Bu falter to finish. Zhang Liao frowns lightly, but his lightly paling face reveals that he knows what was to be said.  
"Of course…." He murmurs.

Lu Bu sees the shamed, frustrated, and slightly worried expressions that etch themselves upon Liao's face easily. Guilt urges words to him. "He will die before he touches you," he assures. Slight shock, and a light blush enlighten Zhang Liao's face.  
"I'm glad to know…" is all he is able to reply.

Lu Bu is being protective! Well… surely we are close enough to be considered good friends, Liao reasons. Why am I doing that? He questions himself hotly. Every time Lu Bu shows affection I merely treat it as though he is being a good friend!

"What are you thinking about now, Liao?" Lu Bu questions as he watches his counterpart's expressions. Jolted at the name usage, Liao suddenly doesn't know if he can reply with his normal calm clarity. Damn… this game is going harder then he suspected. Unless… he can barely subdue the mischievous smirk that threatens to cross his face as he conjures a response. "You, Lord Lu Bu," he replies innocently enough, "I dearly appreciate your protectiveness."

Zhang Liao watches with glee as Lu Bu's commonly expressionless face goes from near embarrassment to annoyance. Scratching the back of his neck, in an attempt to hide these damned emotions, Lu Bu replies somewhat uneasily, "I… I've grown found of you," with more confidence and agitation he adds, "Don't go doing anything else foolish. You've already wounded your shoulder and have that swine's attention." Looking down with unfiltered guilt, Zhang Liao mind is filled with the amazement of Lu Bu's first words, then the shame of his others.

He realizes that Lu Bu is using his anger and Liao's own faults to hide his feelings. Sometimes they are revealed, but it seems as thought the great General is most reluctant to admit or show them otherwise.

This annoys Zhang Liao a great deal. Surely Lu Bu would know that love is not silent. "Well, I suppose there's no use in wasting daylight," he states with much bluntness and slight irritation. "Shall we?" he gestures towards the way they originally started going in. For some reason, Zhang Liao's sudden touchiness seems quite humorous to Lu Bu. He simply remains unmoving while chuckling. Fuming at this reaction, Zhang Liao impatiently shuffles his foot in the dust. They are still close, and as Liao moves his foot, it bumps Lu Bu's.

Suddenly everything else seems so far away, as he feels Lu Bu's hand jerk forward to roughly grip his forearm. The other hand lifts his chin. Clusters of emotions explode from within the General, as he seems how close they are from one another. The scene by the campfire immediately jars into his mind. Will this be the same?

Perhaps it is this heat, but Lu Bu seems to be moving closer and closer. Liao's mind goes blank. He is only able to stare up into his lord's eyes, as though in a trance. Only one thing matters right now. He doesn't know what's about to happen but he faintly hopes it's the same as that night…

It is not the same. Lu Bu's lips crash into his with unsheltered roughness. The feeling however, is indefinable, and unlike any other. Pulling the laces of his posture together, Liao kisses back. His lips feel delicate against Lu Bu's coarseness. Perhaps the realization of the passion between them or the softness of Liao's response causes Lu Bu to ease the kiss into a gentler embrace.

The sensational touch of a tongue between his lips causes Zhang Liao to gasp. Pure passionate lust sparks as Lu Bu bluntly explores the General's mouth. Just the feeling is enough to allow Liao to completely succumb to being dominated.

It feels as though an amazing eternity of beloved passion erupts between them, before emptiness comes as Lu Bu pulls back. Closing his mouth slowly, Liao's eyes flutter open. His face is deeply reddened by a blush. He doesn't bother to try to usher the emotion away. If it is how he reacts, then perhaps it would be best if Lu Bu saw, saw what was between them so that he would not be ashamed to hide the same.

Looking to see if Lu Bu's expression might betray the same emotion that has followed Zhang Liao, slowly growing, the General finds a confused highly considering face. Frowning as well, Liao remains quiet, wanting Lu Bu to have the first words. The Flying General has no words. Whether what he means or perhaps wants to say remains sealed behind lightly pinched lips. Actions speak for him instead. Mounting Red Hare with great haste, Lu Bu spurs the stallion into a thundering gallop. Both disappear behind the façade of dust in their haste.

Zhang Liao stands stupefied. Emotions seem to crumble. It is as though he can feel the very form of his heart and soul smoldering into nothingness. For so long he had been with Lord Lu Bu, but when feelings hidden arose he is deserted… The great General simply leaves him. Leaves him to find his own way, a way that has been paved by Lu Bu for so long. A feeling so great, so inexpressible with shocking yet delightful amazement, turns into a feeling of desertion, of such loneliness. For so long has he had walking in the darkness, never knowing the truth. And now as he sees the light, what he has been moving toward leaves him…

Part of him wants to find Lord Lu Bu. The lord he served with the utmost loyalty. Part of him wants to leave, to find another lord perhaps. But mostly, he simply wants to hide. Simply disappear, as the one he had found he had an expression that is so hard to find with such pureness disappeared. Perhaps if he remains stationary on this dusty lonely trail to nowhere, the fates will decide for him… perhaps that would be best.

The sun's bright rays burn his eyes. His shoulder has begun to ache much like this chest. But only, his chest is... Empty.

Releasing Li's reins, Liao bends his head in shame. So gullibly he was in thinking Lu Bu felt the same. Tightly woven in his despair, Zhang Liao does not even heed the methodical thumping of Calvary.

What does it matter now? Surrender himself... Surrender his freedom... Surrender. The word is bitter, one that none should readily accept.

"Did he leave you?" questions a gruff filthy voice. "Worthless mutt, I knew he was no better then the worms he slaughtered." Closing his eyes lightly, Liao remains motionless to the feeling of Li being lead away and his hands being bound. Surrender...

"So willing you are..." The voice carries lust. Any who know the putrid man well enough would know. Zhang Liao does.

Strange... He notes subconsciously as he is lead by rope tied to Dong Zhou's horse. He had thought a love would arise between Lord Lu Bu and himself. Perhaps he had always been too expectant of good fate upon himself. A defeated sigh parts his lips. The lips Lu Bu's had once so passionately pressed themselves upon. The lips that he thought had made the love he felt grow stronger between them.

He trudges, heavy in soul and mind. He keeps his head lowered to avoid to gazes Dong Zhou gives him occasionally. He doesn't look up see where he is lead. What does it matter? Lord Lu Bu does not lead him there.

Why did Lu Bu have to do this? Why did the strong, smart, eager man do this? Give into love for a moment of passionate essence then flee as though hellions gave chase.

Lu Bu never flees, never surrenders in a battle. Some say love is comparable to a battlefield. Lu Bu must not believe this, or refuse to. Does the magnificent General fear love? Does he think it as weak?

The jerking on the rope tethered to his bound hands brings him from thought. "You're thinking of him again. Don't waste your time." Simply voiced by Dong Zhou, but not easily done by Zhang Liao. Despite his undeniable hatred from the swine, Liao knows he should heed the advice. There is no point in hoping to change what has come to pass. One must look to ground he must cover not what he has passed. Though, it is important not to forget all, there may be a lesson to learn.

"Yes Lord Dong Zhou," he monotonously replies.  
"You shall address me as 'my lord'," Dong Zhou tartly voices. "Do not think I forgot your words from before." A mocking laughter bubbles in the swine. "Do you still serve him and no other?" Zhang Liao stubbornly remains silent, though humiliation, anger, and grief burn him. Dong Zhou does not notice nor would he care. The well-feed man chuckles at his own words, knowing they must have some effect on his new prisoner.

"Lu Bu… I thought you would never let him touch me..." Zhang Liao whispers as the hum of a bustling camp fills his ears. He mustn't shame himself with tears. He must be strong.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! They are most appreciated and read with supreme happiness.

So, what's everyone think? Please do say! Well, hope everyone is enjoying this read and I don't disappoint anyone.

Until next time (which hopefully won't be so long... sorry that it usually is)


	6. A Battle Cry

The scents of outside instantaneously become dull when he enters Dong Zhou's tent. The smell of wine and food is overcoming. Strangely, the smell is not unpleasant. For one such as Dong Zhou, one might be inclined to believe his tent would smell nasty, though it does smell faintly of the man.

Pulling on Zhang Liao's rope when the warrior falters to follow, Dong Zhou chuckles when the man stumbles forward. From what Zhang Liao can observe the entrance to the tent is the only exit point, as one would expect. The room in which they stand in is rather large. Richly engraved pillows are laid in a circle with a short rectangular table in the center. Two wine cups, two vases, and various delicacies are upon it.

A short distance to the left of the table is a red beam, used for holding the structure in place. A pile of neatly folded blankets sits behind the beam.

Dong Zhou leads Zhang Liao to the table. Gesturing for his prisoner to sit after he does so, the tyrant pours them each wine. "Drink," he orders, before greedily downing most of his cup. With growing disgust, Liao sips a small amount. He begins to see where this is going. Dong Zhou gets drunk, and… He stops; to think of such disturbing, worrying ideals is troubling. Instead, he observes the pungent man sitting beside him. Unfortunately, the rope tethered to his hands is not long enough to allow him a comfortable distance. His hands can move without obstruction, however.

"Tell me, Zhang Liao," Dong Zhou questions, "How did he leave?" Zhang Liao closes his eyes for a few moments. Sometimes to ride of problem one must speak of it. Truly, Dong Zhou is the last person the General would willingly speak to, but not following his orders would have consequences. He had seen them before. "He rode off on Red Hare," he replies opening his eyes. "Did he? Or did he flee like a dog?" Dong Zhou retorts. "Cowardice boy," he spats out. Zhang Liao tenses when he feels the tyrant ever so seemingly absentmindedly stroke the rope. Too close for comfort. "He rode as he saw fit. Any man Lord Lu Bu does not deem worthy…" he chokes off nearly unable to utter the words he so purposefully begun to say. "…of his company, he will not remain beside."  
"You see? He is not worthy of you," Dong Zhou purrs.  
"I am not worthy of him," Zhang Liao murmurs in reply.

Nosily slurping down another goblet of wine, the tyrant replies, "Don't argue with me… boy." Zhang Liao instinctively edges away, feeling an aura of bad things to arise. "Come here," Dong Zhou orders. His voice is a slur, lathered with the effects of his wine. Snorting in a manner comparable to a pig, he yanks the rope when Liao does not move. "Do not disobey me, dog." The horrid smell of hot breath against Zhang Liao's neck brings tense feeling to his body, and a painful usher to his shoulder. He does not attempt to resist, even as an arm pins his arms to his body. The position is, without doubt, uncomfortable. Stinging flames burn his shoulder, bearing his mind with its agony. "I shall have to… punish you," Dong Zhou whispers into his ear.

Zhang Liao feels his head being yanked to the side. The side of his soft vulnerable neck is revealed. Lips and teeth pressing against the exposed skin immediately he yelps in disgust and surprise. Even his wound will not stop Liao from attempting to escape his captor's grasp.

The struggle is weak, however. His body feels horribly helpless. Panic slowly begins to arise. The sensation of teeth sinking deeper in his skin brings forth another shout. Then he feels blood pooling at the break, to seeping down the side of his neck. "Release me!" Zhang Liao orders rather loudly.  
"Foolish maggot. You are weak and vulnerable," comes the reply. "The wine is quite the delicacy, but yours is not. Stupide…" he falters off as though forgetting. After a few moments he continues, "Stupide worm! You didn't notice I poured a different vase of wine for you…" Grunting in disgust at his own foolishness, Liao makes to hotly reply. As soon as he opens his mouth, however, two stubby fingers force their way inside. Gagging at the horrid taste, he tries to push them away with his tongue. A breathy moan escapes the tyrant's lips. A horrid realization of what he's doing immediately comes to Zhang Liao. Biting down, the sound of Dong Zhou's angry grunt is more for his pleasure. "You little!" thunders the ever furious voice as the fingers are jerked out. "How dare you!"

The sudden feeling of being jerked around slightly dazzles Zhang Liao. A hard smack to his face snaps his face to the side. Moving to defend himself, the General instead finds himself, being pushed down with the tyrant immediately atop him. "Your mine!" Dong Zhou greedily exclaims. "Too long… too long have I been waiting," he excitedly says while trying to remove the General's armor. "That treacherous dog, always protecting you. Wanting you for himself!" Struggling against Dong Zhou's hands all the while the man speaks, Zhang Liao freezes. Lu Bu wanted him? Him? This whole time?

Emotions flutter wildly against him. Anger drives him to be furious with Lu Bu's actions. Relief takes away the sorrow that foretold Lu Bu did not want him. Understanding urges him to return to his lord. His Lord. The word burns his mind. The lord who did want him, did love him. His cheeks almost burn red at the thought, but the feeling of Dong Zhou urgently flipping away his armor buckle to his right, jolts him from thought.

"Release me, swine!" Zhang Liao orders in a stern somehow calm voice. The knowledge recently given to him furnishes strength. Strength to fight past this tyrant and find the one man he loves. The outraged look upon Dong Zhou's face conjures no fear within Liao. It is not the man's anger he fears, it is being taken by him.

Struggling greatly for his newfound purpose, Zhang Liao does not manage to remove the tyrant from atop himself, but does manage to grasp a vase from the table by slipping his arms under the tyrant's arm. The wine spills to the floor, as he clumsily pulls it towards his chest. His efforts grow increasingly difficult, as Dong Zhou intently holds his neck breaking of his airway.

The vase smashes true to the desire. The pungent man is knocked onto his side, dazzled at the head long hit. Crawling away, Liao begins to labor to his feet. "I… I will kill you with such dishonor!" threatens Dong Zhou's voice from behind him.

A hand grasps his leg pulling Liao down onto his stomach. Grunting in pain, the General kicks with his free leg, earning a well placed, but completely lucky hit to Dong Zhou's face. Pulling free from the now loose grip upon his heel, Zhang Liao edges farther away from his capture. Forcing himself upon unstable legs, he turns to see the tyrant is unconscious. A light relief flows threw Zhang Liao. Escape will be easier without Dong Zhou. The feeling, however, is short-lived. A soldier barges into the tent. The man had just begun to speak. "Sorry to-" he stops immediately upon seeing Zhang Liao standing unsteadily and Lord Dong Zhou behind unconscious. "I shall avenge our-" The soldier's body jolts suddenly and his words lost. A blade thrusts threw the man's chest. Blood weeps from blade and wound onto the floor.

As fast as the blade appeared, it is gone. Zhang Liao blinks rapidly. Surely he is not seeing things? He hopes not.

Stumbling towards the dead soldier, he uses his sword to cut loose the ropes. Grasping the weapon tightly, he tentatively pokes his head out from the flaps. The campgrounds had gone from bustling to catastrophic. Men of all ranks are harnessed by panic.

A dim hope glows. Who could be causing such mess? Still, the chance of it being Yellow Turbans or perhaps a different force are possible.

Weaving his way threw the flocks of tents and soldiers, he quickly finds Li. The mare is tethered to a stake. She appears to be unharmed, but startled and quite unhappy. Soothing her with his words and pets, Zhang Liao unstraps his blades. The soldiers may notice he has escaped Dong Zhou's clutches any instant.

"There! Capture him!" orders a sergeant. It appears his precautions were well met. A group of at least fifteen men stand behind the sergeant. Stepping forth, Zhang Liao calmly remains stationary in battle stance as the small force charges. The first peons are more careless then the rest. Slashing them down, Liao narrowly dodges the sergeant's blade, however. With blades locked Liao pushes the man's back, causing him to trip. Before he can finish the soldier, however, peons attack him. Parrying each of their blows, Liao finds that, with much distress, he is growing weaker. The strength that had suddenly come to him is slowly withering away.

Edging his way back to Li, he notes the desperate situation. There. No sight could be as this. Lu Bu. His eyes glowering with fierce battle lust and a battle cry within itself. His glorious halberd held defiantly. And Red Hare, formidable and intimating as ever. Rearing upon his strong haunches, the magnificent stallion charges.

The men flee without engaging the Flying General. Any who serve Dong Zhou no doubt know of the great General Lu Bu. Their fear for him is ever obvious.

Mercy does not flow with Lu Bu. Any who cannot escape his blade meet death. Screaming and howling with tails tucked, are the few peons who manage to escape.

"Lu Bu," the word slips from Zhang Liao's lips like the sweetest word. The great General dismounts before turning to face him. The dangerous look that had so fiercely shown fades to something far less aggressive. By the look Lu Bu portrays, Liao can see the guilt that resides within. A smile wanes upon his face. His lord returned for him. How could Zhang Liao feel resentment?

Lu Bu regards this expression with a tentative step forward, to which is copied by Liao. Looking over the subordinate General for a few silent moments, Lu Bu strides towards him as if having decided something. Despite the anger he knows he should feel Liao only feels relief and happiness. "Zhang Liao," Lu Bu begins somewhat uneasily as he approaches. Dropping his ax blades, Liao walks forth. Actions speak louder than words. He wants Lu Bu to hear him. Hear his heart and soul. Hear how they cry of love.

Lu Bu drops his weapon as well. Zhang Liao's heart flutters and he pauses for a slight moment. Lu Bu would lay down his beloved halberd?

A strong arm wraps around, Liao's waist and another around his upper back. Zhang Liao gasps in surprise as he feels Lu Bu lean down onto him causing him to remain balanced mostly because of the arm that supports his back. The very essence of this moment feels perfect and perhaps too perfect to be truly happening.

Eyes barely open, Zhang Liao flings his arm around Lu Bu's neck before their lips touch. Deeply wanting, and loving every moment he feels Lu Bu's lips against his own, Liao does not hesitate a moment when questioned for entrance. The sensation of his lord's ever-lustful tongue tasting him sends shivers down his spine. A muffled moan utters from his covered lips. The very passion weakens his legs, so that he completely relies on Lu Bu to keep from falling.

Zhang Liao can feel all the love, protectiveness and desire come forth with each passionate touch from Lu Bu. All the care and beloved emotions that had been hidden, surfacing. Lu Bu had found the light. The beautiful eternal glow of pure love. Passionate, heartfelt love.

The embrace must stop for the need of air. Opening his eyes immediately, he find Lu Bu's staring deeply into his. "Liao," he whispers. Making to reply, Zhang Liao finds he cannot find his voice. Though his eyes sparkle with dear emotions. Lu Bu knows him well enough to read his expressions.

Pulling Zhang Liao back to his feet, Lu Bu finds tingles of desire and surprise as the smaller man grasps him in a hug. Truly, Lu Bu cannot remember the last time he shared a heartfelt hug with someone.

Pressing his face against Lu Bu's cool armor, Zhang Liao relishes ever moment that he feels those hands rest comfortably on his back. Gushing out the breath he had unintentionally been holding in, Liao feels his energy drain with it. Sighing he feels himself sag against Lu Bu. If he were to fall to darkness anywhere, here, holding himself against Lu Bu would be his choice.

"Zhang Liao?" Lu Bu's troubled voice fills the warrior's ears. Such a sweet sound. His name being spoken by his one true love. But the worry, Liao doesn't want Lu Bu to feel troubled. "I'm just tired," he says into his lord's armor.

Pain envelopes sharply without warning. It feels as though sharp blades heated until they glow cut his flesh. The tension of so much activity has horrid effects upon Zhang Liao's stitches. With adrenaline finally leaving his body the effects can be felt. His whole form feels exhausted, yet he wants to remain with Lu Bu. "What is it?" Lu Bu questions. He feels Liao begin to loosen his grip around him.  
"Lu Bu," Zhang Liao manages to choke out. The pain! It is so horrific...

Sweeping his companion off his feet Lu Bu looks directly into his eyes. Great pain and exhaustion are portrayed. Yet, satisfaction, relief, and a deeper valuable emotion show as well.

"Filthy dog! You destroy my army and take what is rightfully mine!" Dong Zhou roars in intense ferocity. "Revenge will be mine, I swear! Until the day I die I will not rest until that whore lies with me!" Mounted and unarmed, Dong Zhou only remains moments longer to glower at the pair in disdain. Lu Bu turns to face the large man. "Then you shall die without success, whorish swine. Zhang Liao is mine and mine only," he dangerously replies. Despite the anger lighten by the comment, Dong Zhou knows he cannot defeat Lu Bu. Spurring his horse he flees the encampment knowing the best frustration he can cause is living and searching for Zhang Liao.

Watching the tyrant flee brings great discontent to Lu Bu. Zhang Liao needs his help, however. Never will be abandon the man. Never.

"Lu Bu?" Zhang Liao whispers in surprise. Did the flying General speak the truth? He lightly blushes, as Lu Bu stares down at him with intense eyes.  
"Yes. I meant it," Lu Bu sternly replies. Though he can feel his body churn with feelings he has not felt for so long when he sees the blush.

Moving to Dong Zhou's tent, Lu Bu glances down at Zhang Liao. He never did ask if anything had happened. "Did he take you?" he asks bluntly, deciding there would be not point edging around the question. Zhang Liao frowns noticeably uncomfortable. "No," he replies finally. The calmness and the response immediately soothes the anger that had begun to grow within Lu Bu.

Zhang Liao rests his head against Lu Bu. As he feels his lord carrying to another tent, he feels more content then he has felt in a long time. Too long, perhaps. Being with Lu Bu, here, now, is the essence of being truly happy.

Love is a battle cry. One that is heard rarely with true, pure vigor. Word and actions all built upon one emotion, one simple word: love. A word that if known, used, and remembered with pureness can alter one's heart, soul, mind, and body.

* * *

Thank you, everyone, for the awesome reviews! Alas, apologizes for the delayed update. Hope everyone enjoys and please review! They're a gift within themselves.


	7. I'll Come Back When You Call Me

**Reader's Advisor: **The following chapter contains adult content or otherwise content that some readers may find and\or inappropriate. Just throwing it out there. Enjoy!

* * *

The soft sensation of pillows usher Zhang Liao into great comfort easily keeping the constant knowledge of how exhausted he is. He watches the tent flap with anticipation, however. Lu Bu had left temporarily to take care of the horses and find medical supplies. They had shared a late meal before the great General left. Though it had only been a short while ago, Zhang Liao finds himself awaiting the man's return anxiously.

The tent they chose to stay for the night within is Dong Zhou's highest ranked General. The man's tent is nearly as rich as the tyrant's. Still, it lacks the stench of the man. This, Liao finds most likable. Lu Bu had brought him here, a greatly appreciated gesture.

As he listens to the sound of Lu Bu caring for the horses, Liao can't help but to feel guilt. Because of him Lu Bu must take full responsibility for the horses and other chores. He is weak, unable to fight with true vigor. Unable to aid his lord. Fight for his cause, whatever it may be.

Before he can indulge himself too thoroughly in despair, Lu Bu emerges. He carries a small sack, which is a no doubt medical supply. Zhang Liao shutters. Even after gaining his share of wounds, he still despises the needle and thread.

Approaching his companion, Lu Bu drops the sack. Kneeling down he moves to unbuckled Liao's armor. The buckle is already undone. Considering this for a moment, the great General looks at Zhang Liao to see if he had attempted to get off his armor. Specifically telling him to wait, Lu Bu makes to scold, but stops. He immediately knows Liao did not do this. The General stares at the pillows, an empty shamed expression holds itself within his gaze.

"Zhang Liao," Lu Bu voices gently. The tone sounds peculiar coming from the Flying General. Meeting Lu Bu's eyes for short moment Liao allows that to be his reply of acknowledgment. Turning Liao so they face, Lu Bu places a small kiss upon his lips. Leaning over he unbuckled the other side. Removing his helmet so Lu Bu may remove his armor, Liao sets the piece atop the table beside him.

Lu Bu gazes at Zhang Liao for a few moments. Strands of deep brown hair hang in the man's face while the rest remains in tight bun. The sight is quite... Beautiful. Though, Lu Bu hasn't seen Zhang Liao with his hair at full length. He begins to wonder how handsome his fellow General would look. He ushers the thought away. He must focus on Zhang Liao's wound.

Lu Bu moves to pull Liao's robe over his shoulder, but stops. The subordinate General's hand grasps the side of his neck. Dried blood crusts down the neck, but more disturbingly fresh blood oozes from beneath the hand. He had not noticed the appearance of a wound on Liao's neck before as the flaps of his robe were covering it.

Placing his hand over Liao's, Lu Bu gently tries to pry the hand away. "Lu Bu, please..." Zhang Liao begs quietly.  
"What is it?" Lu Bu demands harsher than he intended. Looking away, Liao finds he cannot reply. The achy feeling upon his cheek foretells a bruise is blossoming where Dong Zhou hit him.

He doesn't want Lu Bu to see him like this... See him weak. For Lu Bu he must be strong. His lord looks down upon weakness no matter the form. Perhaps it is a flaw of the Great General or simply a truth that Zhang Liao attempts to keep himself unflawed with?

Lu Bu lacks patience. The way Zhang Liao acts worries him more than he would readily admit. Placing his hand on Liao's cheek, he turns him so they face once more. Lightly placing his free hand over Lu Bu's, Liao stares into the man's eyes. He ignores the pain that protests against the weight upon the bruised cheek. Slowly lowering his hand, Lu Bu stares intensely at the bruise that paints Zhang Liao's face. He can feel the General's hand still lightly against his own. Dong Zhou not only hurt his General physically but also emotionally.

"Let me see," Lu Bu quietly requests. Despite his still calm voice, the great General feels ever-growing remorse for his former Lord. Now he is more anxious to see Liao's wounds. "Please," Zhang Liao begs once more. The hurt that cuts Liao is etched into his voice. Lu Bu can hear it. It hurts him to see and hear his companion like this. Using more force, Lu Bu pries the hand away. He tenses, gritting his teeth. Zhang Liao shrinks down, feeling the intense hatred.

Lu Bu is dangerous and rather unpredictable when angry. Zhang Liao learned this lesson quickly, but in a less-than-fortunate way. It is best to give the great General much personal space and time alone in such situations.

Dong Zhou marked Zhang Liao as his own. His own. The words burn into Lu Bu's mind. There would great suffering and pain. Blood would spill for this insult.

"I'm sorry..." Liao whispers still looking away, afraid of what his lord may be thinking. Thinking of him, and thinking of doing. Truly in love, he does not know his lord. Presses his head against Liao's, Lu Bu whispers, "The worthless swine will die in a river of blood and pain." Flaming hatred burns deep within Lu Bu's voice. Zhang Liao can hear, sense its presence. He forgets his fears, however. Lu Bu would not hurt him. Perhaps with words, or in a blind rage, but never on purpose.

They remain motionless in this position for a few moments longer. Relishing the other's warm and comfort, the closeness of their bodies together. Still, no matter how much the lord and his General find great content like this, there is still a wound to tend.

Slowly pulling away Lu Bu gently parts Liao's robe for more excess room. Blood wets the bandage beneath. Anger clouds Lu Bu's mind at the sight. Still fuming, he begins to unravel the bandages. As he comes to the last strands that touch the wound, he takes them too roughly. Liao tenses, but quickly relaxes realizing doing so will cause more pain. Guilt swarms Lu Bu, but he remains quiet.

Fixing the stitches is a painful process. Zhang Liao handles pain rather well, however. Emotional pain is quite foreign though. As Lu Bu finally finishes, the warrior feels little relief. Though the process had been raw at least it had clouded his mind. Moving to cover the disgraceful mark upon his neck, Zhang Liao's hand is stopped by Lu Bu. The Flying General guides the hand to his General's lap to hold it lightly.

A damp cloth is applied removing the dried blood. Zhang Liao shivers as droplets of the cool water stream down his chest. He shutters even further when he feels Lu Bu's hand that held his follow the wetness and rub it into his skin. A soft gasp ushers from the smaller man as the cloth is squeezed causing water to stream down his back and chest.

Dropping the cloth, Lu Bu intently feels the damp skin. Liao's muscular chest and stomach are felt beneath his fingers as they move up and down.

Turning to his lord, Zhang Liao stares with a profoundly surprised expression. Lu Bu smiles ever so frivolously as this response. He hopes that perhaps Liao will be able to return the gesture. He had never realized how much he missed the General's smile even if he had only see it for perhaps half a day.

A soft grimace crosses Zhang Liao's lips. Even so, it lightens up his face. Leaning forward, Lu Bu presses himself against Liao's warm body, pleased at the response. Their lips meet in a gentle embrace. Understanding Liao's pain, Lu Bu kisses slowly, but briefly. He trances the smaller General's jaw line. The skin is soft.

Moving down to Zhang Liao's neck, Lu Bu kisses the skin eagerly. Nipping gently, he smiles into Liao when he hears a breathy moan escape the man.

Such feelings of desire seethe from Zhang Liao. He has never felt so strong for another before. Truly leaving Dong Zhou's service not only released them of their duties but hidden feelings. Dong Zhou. The name sends a tense shiver down his body. "Don't think about it," Lu Bu quietly says. The hot breath against his neck is enough to immediately drive the memory.

Drawing his fingers to Lu Bu's chest, Zhang Liao searches for the buckles to his armor. The feeling causes Lu Bu to pause his kisses. Leading Liao's hand to the object, the great General sucks the General's neck intently. He will mark Zhang Liao as his own. The thought satisfies his burning hatred slightly.

The sensation of Lu Bu's incentive loving to his neck makes unbuckling rather difficult. When he finally manages to unbuckle both sides, Liao hands are shaking horribly.

Shedding the armor without hesitation, Lu Bu moves between Zhang Liao's legs. The slight anxiety the subordinate General feels is noted instantly. Easing apart Liao's rob farther, Lu Bu plants small kisses upon the chest leisurely to calm him. Each embrace is wet and enveloped in passion.

Coming upon Liao's left nipple, Lu Bu lightly bits it. He fondles it with his tongue. Gasps and soft moans articulate from Zhang Liao. A light blush covers his cheeks. Nipping the nipple with more vigor, Lu Bu enjoys the surprised louder moan that ushers from Liao. Eager to seal those noisy lips, Lu Bu moves so that he hovers above Liao. An intense desiring gaze is seen on Flying General. He leans forward as Zhang Liao opens his eyes. Their lips press together. Without hesitation, Lu Bu is within the younger's mouth. Such a glorious hot sensation as he touches and probes everything.

As the kiss breaks into smaller ones that are not quite as breath taking, Lu Bu removes any other armor from Zhang Liao's body. His hands frolic freely on the form beneath.

Feeling the one sidedness to this torment, as he feels Lu Bu gingerly grasps his ear between his teeth, Zhang Liao brings his hands to explore. He touches and traces ever muscle formation on Lu Bu's chest and stomach after loosening the rob that covers them. His fingers linger upon scars, brushing the marks softly. As his hands explore farther down to the waistline, Liao persistently tugs at the armor that coats it. Larger hands trace lightly over his before fulfilling the desire of removing the obstacle.

Tossing the armor away, Lu Bu presses his forehead to Liao's, allowing the other to have his way. Exploring down, Liao realizes he cannot reach any farther than the hip bone. Whining lightly in frustration, he earns a surprised aroused look from Lu Bu. Moving so that his chest is at Liao's face, the great General curiously awaits what Liao wants.

Pressing his hands against Lu Bu's hips, Liao makes teasing vertical motions near what surely lusts for pleasuring. Kissing the center of his lord's chest, Zhang Liao slips the pants down. The shadow from Lu Bu gives him no view. Grasping for where the organ should be, Liao shivers as he feels the slick, tense muscle beneath his fingers.

Above him Lu Bu jolts backward in surprise. Moving from beneath the great General so that he may kneel, Liao leans in front. He makes thrusts with his hand as he moves his head down. Lu Bu tenses from the pleasuring motion. A low quiet moan passes the great General's lips.

Zhang Liao stops the motion once he is mere moments from the organ. He curiously tastes the tip. Slowly easing the throbbing member into his mouth, he begins to bob his head. Another low moan seethes threw Lu Bu's clenched teeth. The pleasure is indefinable. And the sight of Liao giving him this brings forth such lust.

Grasping the bottom of the needy organ with his hands, Zhang Liao bobs his head slowly then quickly. The taste of the member fills his mouth. Intent on pleasing his lord, he quickens his pace. The strained grunt from the great General ensures him he is fulfilling the task. Teasing with his tongue and lightly pinching with his teeth occasionally, Zhang Liao can feel veins pulsing within the member.

Not wanting to come like this, Lu Bu pulls Zhang Liao up. His wanting and the cool feeling upon his urging desire are much discouraging, but he ignores it.

Zhang Liao looks at Lu Bu in confusion. Salvia and substance that had wept from the organ slide down the side of his lip. In response, Lu Bu presses his lips lightly against Liao's. Pressing his companion down while in the embrace, the Flying General pulls away when Liao's back is braced against the pillows. He can taste himself in the subordinate General's mouth. Strangely, it urges his desire ever more.

Spreading Zhang Liao's legs as he moves between them, Lu Bu rests a hand upon the strong hips beneath him. Placing his finger closest to his thumb at Liao's lips, he puts it in the mouth that immediately opens. Closing his eyes, Zhang Liao lathers the finger with his tongue. Fondling as he had Lu Bu's... A deep blush creeps up his neck to his face. Still, he continues to suck. He does so until Lu Bu decides that the General has done well enough with three fingers.

Wanting to see, to enjoy, every expression Zhang Liao portrays as he presses his fingers inside, Lu Bu pulls himself into a kneeling position. Angling his index finger so that he may, Lu Bu slips it in. The subordinate General is tight.

He can feel Lu Bu gently moving his finger. Eyes closed, he lightly grasps a pillow beneath him while slightly biting his lip. Another finger has joined the first. Pain is all he feels now, an uncomfortable stretching sensation. Then Lu Bu begins to move his fingers in scissoring motions. Pleasure follows. Releasing his lip, Zhang Liao moans. He tries to keep his lips sealed, however, to prevent himself from voicing his pleasure too loudly. He finds himself too easily succumbing to Lu Bu's touch. The great General should have more of a challenge... Even so, it is hard to with Lu Bu's insisting teasing.

Lu Bu watches the subordinate General's expressions with growing hunger. The urging desire is hard to control. He knows he must be patient. He could never cause pain to Zhang Liao, not after all the pain he so recklessly already caused. Slipping in a third finger he immediately feels Zhang Liao tighten once more. A whimpering moan openly passes the man's lips.

The pleasure instantly disappears. Zhang Liao cannot help but to utter his pain. The obstruction feels unnatural. As Lu Bu begins to move his fingers, more agony ensues. He muffles a groan, dearly wishing for this to stop.

"Relax..." Lu Bu's voice is heard. Trying to detach himself from the intrusion, Zhang Liao focusing on the great General's words. Easing himself, he feels pain slowly falter.

When Lu Bu feels the General follow the order, he begins to move his fingers. Soon he has Liao moaning again. Such a sweet noise begging for more. Too much does he desire the General beneath him. Unable to subdue himself, Lu Bu removed his fingers. Angling what so lustfully urged for entrance, the great General easing forward.

Immediately Zhang Liao feels something large pressing itself against him. A compulsive feeling of anxiety ushers over him. Lu Bu is going to take him. Take him as his own. Free him of any bonds he might feel was forced between him and Dong Zhou. The very thought is most encouraging and sends fluttering butterflies to his stomach.

However as the tip enters the thought is quickly forgotten. Yelping in pain at the large intrusion, Zhang Liao's eyes flutter open. He grasps pillows beneath him tightly in a vain attempt to ease with the pain.

A choked cry passes his lips as he feels further intrusion. Tightly clenching his eyes closed, his knuckles begin to turn white from holding the pillows with such force.

Lu Bu watches the pained expressions beneath him with guilt. Lust flows threw his veins with such force he could not help himself. The feeling is indescribable. Zhang Liao is tight and hot. So warm and inviting it is difficult not to loose to the harnesses of desire.

"Lu Bu!" Zhang Liao shouts desperately. He can feel the organ slide deeper. The pain he felt before at the fingers' intrusion is minimal to this.

The feeling of Lu Bu stroking his cheek brings some comfort to Liao. Still, the pain lingers. Closing his eyes he focusing on his lord's hand caressing his face, then fondling with his hair. He shivers as he feels Lu Bu undo his hair bun. The feeling of hair tickling his shoulders stirs desire within. He can feel the gentle curiosity in his lord's hand. Diligent soft strokes to the hair send shivers down Liao's spine.

Intrigued by his comrade's soft hair, Lu Bu finds that stroking the locks not only ease Zhang Liao, but also give the General more desiring incentive. The great General slowly begins to move his hips back and forth. Zhang Liao groans beneath him, but remains somewhat relaxed.

Rocking in different spots, Lu Bu immediately knows he found Liao's sensitive area when a breathy surprised moan voices loudly from the man. "Ahhh!" Zhang Liao gasps. The pleasure is so immense. For all the pain this intrusion as provided this needing reaction comes as a delightful sensation. "Lu Bu..." he whispers.

The yearning, the need, that coverings Zhang Liao's voice envelopes eager undeniable lust within Lu Bu. Unable to usher away the feeling any longer, he hungrily thrusts deep into the sensitive spot. Moans voicing from Liao's sweet lips drive the great General ever further.

Grasping the pillows, Zhang Liao cannot stop the whimpers and moans he utters in his pleasure. He holds his eyes shut relishing the sensation.

Lu Bu snakes his arms around Zhang Liao's back. The General arches himself at the soft tingling touch of the hands that press into him and pull him up. The motion causes Lu Bu to press himself deep into Liao's sensitive spot.

Grasping Lu Bu's strong neck, Liao presses his face into his lord's hair. Feeling the hairpiece press against him uncomfortably, Zhang Liao removes it with ever shaking hands. The feeling of his own hair flowing absently upon his shoulders and Lu Bu's against his face sends the General ever closer.

The scent of Lu Bu overcomes anything else. The sensation of Lu Bu inside of him overwhelms him. Everything about being lustfully thrust inside of by his lord is perfect to Liao.

As Lu Bu motions become more vigorous, Zhang Liao feels himself coming close as well. So close... He holds Lu Bu's necks tightly, pressing their bodies close. Burying his face into the crook of Lu Bu's neck, Liao cries out in a voice that is muffled as he feels the amazing pleasure. Then comes the somewhat painful yet dazzling sensation of Lu Bu's release. Throwing his head back Zhang Liao cries out.

"Wengyuan?" Lu Bu questions. Zhang Liao buries his face into his lord's neck. He takes a deep hitched breath against him. All the tenseness in the subordinate General is gone. His body merely sits limply upon Lu Bu. The great General can feel his release seeping from Liao onto his legs and his newfound lover's release wet upon his chest. "Fengxian..." Zhang Liao whispers in his neck. The hot breath sends a shiver upon Lu Bu.

Slowly lowering his clearly exhausted companion, Lu Bu wanes a slight yet genuine smile. The beautiful man beneath him: his General and lover. Zhang Liao looks up into Lu Bu's gaze with sleepy eyes. He smiles as well. Truly it is unbelievable sight to see Lu Bu smile.

Lying beside Zhang Liao, Lu Bu pulls a soft blanket over them. He had placed it upon the table with the notion Liao might become cold while he was tending to the horses. It has found the better purpose of covering their forms as the lie together.

Resting his head upon his lord's chest, Liao softly sighs in content. The warm muscular body beneath, the comforting feeling of Lu Bu stroking his hair, truly he has never felt more content. Closing his eyes he allows himself to slip into darkness, into a restful sleep.

"I'll come back when you call me, Zhang Liao," Lu Bu whispers. The words slip from his lips as a promise. His loyal General would know these words, and never forget them. He had once allowed himself to believe he was weak to succumb to his feelings for Zhang Liao, not again. Perhaps if he felt this 'love', then he should embrace it.

A strange enlightening, a feeling that it was there all along, but is just now revealed. Strange how whispers of 'love' seem so loud now… "Never again…" Lu Bu murmurs quietly.

Nothing stands in the way of them now, nothing but one man. But there is no castle or army created by man strong enough to protect that man. Not a sunset will pass when revenge is being sought. A cold blade to be driven into a cold heart.

* * *

Hello everyone. Really sorry about the delay... had to take a hellish trip. Not sure if anyone liked the outlay of the last chapter. Apologizes if I characterized someone to a disliking.

Thanks for reading and *please* review! Hope everyone enjoyed.


	8. No Need To Say GoodBye

A soft smile wanes upon Zhang Liao's face. How could he feel anything other than satisfaction? Being with his lord as more than his General but as his lover as well?

Fate had joined them together as a powerful well-joined pair of General and Lord. They merely had to find within themselves the love that had dwelled there since the beginning. Strange how it had taken so long and so much to discover. But it was well worth every rising and setting of the sun to find this, this love. For what was more divine, more rich then a pure love shared between two warriors?

The loyal General gathers up armour that lies strewn about the makeshift bed Lu Bu and him had shared. Awakening with head upon Lu Bu's chest and an arm resting against his back would take some getting use to. Though not an unwelcome beginning of the day, it was without doubt different. Of course, Zhang Liao had dozed off with the sensation of Lu Bu soft stroking his lower back. When he had woken the second time he was alone, but tucked under a blanket with a silken goose feather stuffed pillow to rest his head upon.

Zhang Liao grabs the long strands of his hair. Pulling them tight to the back of his head, he ties them with a deep blue ribbon. Having his hair in a bun reduces it has possible distraction or any of the such. The General grabs up his helmet. Stroking the disarrayed of horse hairs that are attached to the back, he leisurely walks towards the ten flaps. He puts the helm on as he approaches the exit. Moving it to a position of comfort, he walks out into the brightness of late morning.

The warrior blinks in rapid succession to adapt to the great light difference. Approaching his horse, he gives the mare a few affectionate strokes to the neck.

Li is already saddled. It is a thoughtful notion from Lu Bu no doubt. Fortunate for Zhang Liao, as the General's shoulder suffers a consistent ache. Last night's endeavours had roughen the wound.

There is a dull ache that sharpens with any great movement to the injured shoulder. Sucking in a deep breath, Zhang Liao lifts himself onto his saddle with an audible grunt of pain. Enduring the punishment for the motion in silent, the General notes Lu Bu approaching.

The Flying General rides Red Hare threw the deserted encampment at a steady trot towards Zhang Liao. When he approaches within hearing range Liao says, "Thank you for saddling Li." Lu Bu nods. "I hope she was not a bother. I know she has spirit, but I'm certain it is nothing compared to Red Hare." Lu Bu smirks at the comment. The pride that he holds for his magnificent stallion is ever obvious. His face turns serious quickly, however. "We must find Dong Zhou." Zhang Liao nods,  
"Of course." Though, he can't help but to wonder how they hope to discover where their former lord had hidden. As though reading Zhang Liao's mind, Lu Bu says, "I found a maggot that managed to survive. He knew where the swine planned to retreat to."

So Lu Bu had been scouting while Zhang Liao slept? The General considers this as his lord's normal initiative. Of course the great General would not have the patience to wait. Though, he could have tried to awaken Zhang Liao...

Gestures of newfound respect and emotions are quite evident in Lu Bu's actions. The great General has a noticeable hard time showing affection threw words. Being a person who is able to express emotions with his words is not who Lu Bu would be compared to. Actions are the Flying General's words more often then not.

Turning Red Hare so the steed faces the way he had come, Lu Bu nudges the horse into a walk. Zhang Liao follows closely, but quietly.

Thoughts are the General's loud company for now. Last night is a memory that has etched deep into him. The actions with Lu Bu had not been regretted. Zhang Liao had no regret, only strange satisfaction in a great way. It feels as though falling love to Lu Bu and giving the great General his body was and is the most brilliant decision of his life. Just being beside his lord is enough to draw a smile upon his normally straight face and give him a soft strange feeling in his stomach.

No matter the distance or place they ride, Zhang Liao knows in his heart and soul that as long he is with Lu Bu he is home. And even now as they ride off to face unknown odds, the only negative feeling the General feels is hatred towards Dong Zhou and worry over Lu Bu safety. The Flying General is a magnificent warrior without doubt, but sometimes can over indulge himself within the flames of battle.

As they continue along the dusty road. Zhang Liao quickly notes the path is different from the one they had come from and had been going down. Trees grown thick beside the fortunately tamed trail. The sweet scent of their luscious greenery fills the air. It is a most relaxing smell to behold, one that reminds of the desired sanctuary of peace.

The farther along the path the rogue warriors travel slowly less dense the forestry becomes. Though, the trail remains flanked by plenty of greenery. Considering the long moment of silence, Zhang Liao figures they have been riding for an hour. The sun blazes at its peak above them. The denser path had at least sheltered them from most of the glaring heat. As well, Liao feels the dull sensation of hunger. Hopefully Lu Bu did not want to attack now. Certainly the great General planned to rest a few moments?

"We'll stop here for a meal and to rest the horses," Lu Bu says suddenly jolting Zhang Liao from thought.  
"Alright," he agrees without much thought. Dismounting, they lead their horses off the trail into the forest a short ways. There is not as much greenery to hide them, but the location is much more suitable then the road.

Their meal consists of meat buns taken from Dong Zhou's deserted encampment. Water is drunken sparingly along with the meal. The horses graze upon the grass nearby.

"Did you follow this path to Dong Zhou's camp?" Zhang Liao questions after they have both finished the meal. He absentmindedly draws his hand threw the soft grass awaiting a reply. "Yes. The swine has at least fifty or more maggots. The worms destroyed yesterday were his main force. Foolish cowardice swine. His forces hide in an old fort," Lu Bu says. Zhang Liao nods, considering the information. "There are great odds against us," the General notes. Lu Bu snorts at these words. "No matter. Insects are nothing."

Moving next to his lord, Zhang Liao silently watches their horses. Li and Red Hare graze together. It is easy to see the two steeds do not just tolerate one another.

Lu Bu's hand guiding him towards the great General. Fixing eyes with Lu Bu's, Zhang Liao feels a soft smile cross. The Flying General's face remains straight, eyebrows furrowed slightly. Then he slowly begins to lean forward. Liao lightly closes his eyes as lips embrace his gently. Each time they kiss, the loyal General is refreshed by how amazing the gesture is. Something seemingly simple, yet a motion that speaks so many words. Good things are felt and seen.

"Lu Bu..." Zhang Liao says. The great General hums in acknowledgment. "This... idea seems dangerous. How many men can we take? You could-" Lu Bu presses a finger to Zhang Liao's lips.  
"No need to worry."  
"But what if...?" Liao persists, feeling the worry burst forth.  
"No need to say good-bye, Wenyuan you are safe in my heart." A deep flush blankets Zhang Liao's face. Such romantic words... "Thank you, Fengxian."

* * *

Hello everyone. Forgive me for delaying for so long. Alas, feeling great guilt :/. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the wait.

Hope you everyone enjoyed. Thank you for reading and please be sure to review! Every review serves to make me that much stronger! ;)


	9. Your My Bright Star

Lord Lu Bu had been correct about position and number of the enemy troops. Zhang Liao had no doubts, but it felt reassuring to see a small force. The still dull ache in his shoulder worries him to a degree. A wounded soldier is a vulnerable soldier upon the battlefield. His movements are not as swift nor his strike as powerful. Sharing this information with Lu Bu would surely result in not being included in the coming fight. Lu Bu may need him. Would it be wise to heed his wounds or ignore them?

Li shifts beneath him. He looks to his lord. The Flying General's gaze remains intently on the encampment that they watch from a gentle hill above camouflaged in the green growth. Lu Bu has the look of a wolf starving for fresh flesh to tear and ripe into. A phoenix ready to take flight in flames, burning its foes.

Zhang Liao joins his gaze. He simply sees an old, unrepairable, fort bustling with activity from Dong Zhou's men. Tents are pitched within the rubble of the castle or near the very outer rims. Sentries are posted on walls that are amazingly still standing. Most are leaning and have many cracks and blocks missing. No matter how he searches for his tormentor, Dong Zhou, he cannot find him. This is all Zhang Liao sees.

"Swine!" Lu Bu hisses suddenly, his voice riddled with unhidden anger. Zhang Liao eyes search the force below them for a few moments.

There. The sight of the sloppy, obese lord is like a sharp slap across the face. Memories are like a needle probing for a weakness. Zhang Liao grips Li's reins tightly. Anger volts threw him, a dull yet noticeable fear flames the hatred. Blinking slowly, the General tries to vent the emotions. A sure distraction for the battle. Loosening his grip, he watches his knuckles immediately turn away the white color that had adorned them. Zhang Liao wishes his negative emotions would disappear as quickly.

Lu Bu's hand softly strokes Zhang Liao's before grasping in a hold meant to be a sanctuary of comfort. Gripping back, Zhang Liao looks to his lord a grateful smile drawn upon his face.

Though the Flying General's face remains straight, his eyes burn. A flame of love, care, and worry. A flame sparked to a burn. One to glow fiercely and snap passionately. No, Lu Bu does not have to smile. Zhang Liao simply must look into his lord's eyes to see everything they have sparked together.

Lu Bu slowly reclines his hand to hold his reins. The fire of the great General's touch eases away with it. "Stay close, and don't do anything foolish," Lu Bu says in a voice edged with worry. He spurs the great steed, Red Hare, into a gallop sending rider and mount flying down the hillside. A soft nervous chuckle passes Zhang Liao's lips. Somethings about Lu Bu never change, but that's why he loved his lord.

Li and the General canter downward after the first rider. Lu Bu has already begun slaughtering confused peons that madly dash to safety or weapons. Wielding his twin axes, Zhang Liao joins the carnage. Without the use of his hands, the General simply spurs Li's left or right according to the direction he desires. He had trained the mare to comply efficiently to this method.

Zhang Liao hears the frantic greatly angered booming voice of Dong Zhou. A tingle of anxiety usurps him for moments nearly costing him another injury. Glancing around, the General looks for the warlord and his lord. Nothing. He is alone. Swarmed by panicking men. Retreated backwards, he efficiently slices two armed soldiers. His lungs fill with air to shout for Lord Lu Bu, but an agonizing sensation of a hard smack to his back forces it from him. Knocked from Li, Zhang Liao lies prone gasping for air. Grasping the weapons he holds firmly, he slowly rolls over. Loyal as ever, Li has only scuffled a short distance away despite the corruption that obviously startles her.

"Worthless mutt!" Dong Zhou's voice fills his ears. A horrific sensation of helpless overcomes Zhang Liao. His senses dull and the burning flame in his shoulder blossoms without hesitation. The ache in his back holds him still. His mind draws blank.

A voice. It cries to him across the battlefield. He recognizes it. "Zhang Liao!" It shouts.  
"Lu Bu!" He cries out, hastily pulling to unsure feet. The pain that gropes his back seems to dull. Perhaps it was only minor?

"Lu Bu!" He shouts again, desperately searching around for his lord. "He will die." A voice that speaks evenly, but seethes with undoubted anger. Even with the confused shouts around him, Zhang Liao hears the words as clear the clearest water. Dong Zhou. He turns. Only too true. The swine stands before him armed with a malicious club-like weapon.

Anger, fear, pain, exhaustion, and worry drip away like the blood of a slow but deep wound, like the pure rains from the heavens. Drawing himself to battle stance, Zhang Liao stares down his opponent with undefined calmness.

Dong Zhou seems taken back by this sudden change, but recovers quickly. "I will bed you, dog. I will use you over and over! You will die in shame and dishonor!" The warlord roars. The words fall to deafened ears. Only one voice does Zhang Liao hear so clearly, it is as though it whispers next to his ear: Lu Bu. To hear that voice forever, does the General feel no hesitation. The words that grip hatred, anger, and lust thrust at him gather nothing.

Charging forth to overcome and defeat the advisory that desires to conquer him, Zhang Liao thrusts both axes forward. The tyrant's weapons catches the blades, but the General knows nothing will protect this man. An expression that crosses Dong Zhou's face foretells that he too realizes uselessness of his duty compared to that of the General before him.

Lu Bu slashes and cuts down foe frantically. Blade nor horse seem to carry fast enough to his love. His General and that swine disappear from view as they move behind a crumbling wall. "Damn you!" Lu Bu curses. Pushing forth with flames that roar of worry and hatred, the Flying General ruthless takes the lives of any who stand in the way of Zhang Liao and him.

His Zhang Liao. The one who shared something with the great General that even he was untutored and worried of. All he needed was Wenyuan. The swinish filthy man that called himself a lord would not take him. The words burn and push Lu Bu forth like never before. Never has he had a reason to fight such as this. The fierce battle lust conquered by the passionate fire of love.

His blade courses threw vulnerable flesh forcing a terrified scream of pain. The body staggers before thumping onto the rich green grass. Deep red blood gurgles from the opening, draining the soul and life from the motionless form.

It has been done. There is no pride in taking another man's life. No joy in spilling his blood upon clean earth. No satisfaction in hearing his labored dying breathes. Only relief, knowing it is his soul that is driven from the mangled body no longer worthy of life not that of your own.

Zhang Liao staggers backwards. He has won. He has defeated his foe. It is almost too much to take. A wave of vast emotion flutters into his being. Lu Bu. The name immediately sends him searching. Turning he briskly walks towards and around the wall. His body begs for him to stop, but he will not.

There. The sight brings the threat of tears to Zhang Liao's eyes. Lu Bu sees him as well. The General watches as his lord hastily harness his weapon and dismounts Red Hare. The great General runs towards him. Zhang Liao staggers forward, wanting nothing more to be in those arms.

The sensation of his lord's arms wrapping around his softly shaking form bring great relief to Zhang Liao. His body groans and desperately wants rest, but he would rather stay here like this forever.

Lu Bu pulls back slightly so that he can see his General. "Is it done?" he demands, searching Zhang Liao's face. "Yes...yes," Is the soft considering reply. Grasping the smaller warrior close, Lu Bu listens and feels his General. A soft quiver and exhausted breathing. "Fengxian?" Zhang Liao questions when he gathers himself. Lu Bu hums in response. "I love you." The words slip from his tongue as a fresh most sweetest thing he's ever spoken. The three simple words that carry such a grand message.

A satisfied genuine, yet small smile finds Lu Bu's lips. "I love you too, Wenyuan," is all the Flying General can say.

The words feel tranquil like the splash of clear cool water, the immeasurable beauty of a sunset, and the magnificent touch of a lover.

Here, even as they stand in a bloody battlefield, they stand entwined with one another like the petals of a rose. Red are their petals for the blood they have spilt together, sharp are their thorns for the sting of pain brought upon them and others, but deep grown their roots and forever sweet their scent. Here, a rose blooms among the carnage.

Perhaps they will never be accepted by great lords and warriors that fight to unify this land torn by carnage. But no matter the path, together their love will bloom, for together they are whole.

* * *

Hello. Sorry the story delayed again. This is my last chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed this story. Thank you for all your supportive reviews. They made updating a motivating. Please don't hesitate to inform me what you thought of everything. Until next time.


End file.
